


Anti, Dark, Jack, and Mark

by Just_a_fan_of_clouds_and_youtubers



Series: Youtuber shippings! [2]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: BOXES, Betrayal, Dog like, Fighting, Limbo, M/M, Multi, Other, Removal, Wings, Wounded, cat like, fangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_fan_of_clouds_and_youtubers/pseuds/Just_a_fan_of_clouds_and_youtubers
Summary: ...





	1. Limbo

Whats that? A small black shadow creature though. Slithering through the air it popped up by a small cavern. In this dimension of limbo, light is indeed admitted through the statue in the middle, casting shadows through the colorful and heavily vegetated land, but this shadow really didn't look natural. It was in a very small crack in one of the random mountains by a small cavern. The little black shadow wondered to the crack, it had sworn it had saw another small black shadow. Maybe they could be friends!

The small black shadow peaked into the crack, "hello?" It asked quietly.

A tiny white eye turned and looked at looked towards the small black shadow, "who are you?"

"I haven't been decided yet. What is your name?"

The tiny white eye looked away and down, "I won't get a name."

The black shadow cocked its head confused, "of course you will! Once we get big enough the stone master will give us names and targets!"

The tiny white eye turned back towards the shadow, and crept forward, coming out to expose a small white snake-like shadow. Its right eye was closed and it was clear it had a white body, the white shadows eye would have blended in with his body if it wasn't for the fact it was smeared in thick black tar. Enough to stop light admitting from it.

"Whoa.... You're a royal! What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the palace with all the other royal demon-babies?"

The white shadow opened its right eye to expose a red one, "I am a imperfect. I am a disgrace to the royals, so they covered me in tar and they wanted me to die."

"You won't die!" The black shadow chirped while moving to the white shadow, it started wiping it off to expose the soft white skin, "you can stay with me. I've been living here for a few weeks, and I've got a good setup. How long have you been down here and not in the palace?"

The white shadow looked down, letting the black shadow remove the tar, "I was formed a few days ago, they kicked me out of the tower yesterday..."

"Its okay buddy. We'll be together forever! I'll watch you." The black shadow smiled as all the tar was removed, he gave him a hug while patting his head, "let's go check out our home."

 

 

"From this day forward, your name will be Anti, you will be a copy of Seàn William McLoughlin. You can leave whenever you want." A man with a stone mask spoke. He was extremely tall and had a matching wooden staff with a star on top. The man had a long robe, it was white with a black stripe down each of his side. He touched the black shadow on its head, and the shadow started shifting.

The shadow grew a body. The arms were long and the fingers were red and sharp, wings sprouted off his back, looking much like long silky green wings. His right eye turned green and to keep it short, he looker like a mini version of Jack.

The black shadow smiled and bowed his head, leaving the palace, "Light? Light! Where are you?"

The white shadow crept out of a bush, "wow! You got a name and target." The excitement faded and he frowned, "so I guess you'll be leaving me now..."

The newly named shadow demon shook his head, "no ima wait with you until you get a name."

The white shadow perked up a bit in confusion, "I won't get a name."

"If your strong enough you will. I'll take the classes for combat, and I will teach you."

The white shadow smiled, "what's your new name?"

Anti perked up, "Anti. My target is some guy in the UK."

The white shadow smiled, "I'm happy for you."

Anti smiled and hugged him while patting the smaller demons head, "let's go home."

 

 

"Like this?" The white demon asked as he attempted to merge with a sword, after a bit of struggle her did so.

"Yay! Good job!" Anti chirpped, they were around teenage years.

The white demon smiled, and unmerged, "do... Do you think I'm ready?"

Anti nodded, "you have the training of a level 10 demon! I know your ready."

Light looked out in the distance, the large stone statue stood mightily and looked intimidating, "can we go now?"

Anti nodded. Their home had been upgraded and was now at the top of a large twisted oak tree, you needed to fly to get up or down from it. Anti crouched and let the white demon scamper onto his back before he raj down the trees and leaped, his wings catching the air and he flew towards the statue. Anti could feel the white shadows heart thumping hardly.

The two landed in front of the door. Anti walking in and heading towards the stairs, "you wanna fly up or take the stairs?"

"Fly!" Light giggled a little, "its really fun."

Anti nodded and looked upwards. The stairs were designed so demons who could fly, can just go straight up. So that's what he did, landing on the top level where the stone master sat on his stone thrown. It was covered in moss and the whole room draped vines and small plants growing out the cracks that littered the room.

"Anti? How are you. Your training session isn't till tomorrow."

"I know, but I've been training someone who really wants a target." Anti spoke gently and pulled the white shadow off his back, setting him on the floor.

"A reject? You've been training a reject the secret combat moves?!" The stone master hissed and stood up. His old chiseled face laced with anger as his eyes turned red, "it is forbidden!"

Antis wings drooped a little, "please just test him." He begged

The stone master had consideration, before sitting back down. "Fine." The stone master snapped his fingers and several test dummies appeared, "if this is indeed _everything_ I taught you, it should need a temporary body."

"Can I be a male? I would like to be like Anti."

"I'll make you a copy, exactly like Anti's," and behold, the white shadow was a identical copy of Anti, "are you ready to fight?"

The white shadow nodded and cracks his fingers. Looking at Anti with pride before turning towards the obstacles. Ready to rip them apart.

 

"Hmm.... Your strength is much stronger then your scare factor. Okay reject, you've earned your place. You cannot go to the surface without some special training of just me and you." The stone master stood up, switching the white shadow back to its original form before lumbering over it. "From this day forward, you will be known as Dark. Your target it Mark Edward Fischbach."

The white shadow turned into a copy of Mark, sprouting reddish pinkish wings. He grinned wildly and checked them out, touching the silky feeling. Anti chuckled at this and walked forward, hugging him. Dark hugged back.

"I am not done with you Anti. You still broke the law and I would like to have a talk with you. Dark, go try testing out your flying. There's great leaping points all over the palace."

Dark nodded eagerly and rushed off, disappearing down the stairs. Anti turned towards the stone master, ready to take whatever punishment.

The stone master set a hand on his shoulder, the masters hand glew a light blue before it dissolved into Antis shoulder, "you will be stuck here for the next year. I want Dark to train with me for a five days before you come back."

Anti nodded, "okay. May I leave now?"

When the stone master nodded, Anti shot out the window. Spreading his wings and giving it flaps, trying to find Dark. Once he saw the new demon awkwardly flopping his wings to try and gain the right leverage to go up. Anti swooped to him and hovered a little, "want a lil flying lesson?"

"Yes please!" Dark chirped and started to copy him, fluttering, "isn't it iconic that you called me Light, but my name is Dark?"

Anti nodded, "yea it is weird, but that's okay! So the first lesson, is getting home." Anti started to fly, "its really simple."

Dark followed after, flying a bit off, "so what is your punishment?"

"I'm stuck here for a year, and you have to go train with him every day for a week, alone."

"Doesn't seem to bad." Dark admitted.

"Yea its not." Anti landed on the branch to their house, Dark doing the same but falling forward. Anti hugged him and pat his head

 

Anti felt lonely when Dark went training. He would make them lunch by now, but Dark spend the  _entire_ day with him, and it made Anti sad. He's never really been away from Dark for more then a few hours. It was the end of the week and he was instructed to come around sundown, which was soon. Was this Darks graduation? Maybe he was allowed to go to the surface! That would be amazing! Sure Anti would be really alone, but he wanted his... brother, to be happy.

Anti flew to the palace after sundown. Landing threw the top window so he didn't have to to up the stairs. The stone master wasn't there and it was pitch black, "hello?"

"Anti." Dark scoffed lightly, "is it true?!"

"Hun?" Anti asked confused, looking around, "where are you? Why is it so dark?"

Anti was taken back when a sword slashed infront of him, he stumbled backwards, tripping over a patch of overgrown moss and hitting the window sill. He groaned in pain.

Dark scoffed again, "the stone master said you were weak. I can't believe you would do this to me! You held me back!" Dark lifted the sword, "you  **will** pay!"

"What?!" Anti asked shocked and confused, "what are you talking about Dark? I never hel-" Anti cut himself off with his own piercing scream. The sharp blade of the sword slashed through Antis left wing, it came off easy. 

Antis new objective was to leave. He tried to dart away, but Dark took ahold of his right wing and chopped it of, the wings flapped for a moment before dissolving. Anti yowled in pain and held his back, blood rushing out of the stubs and staining his back, "Dark! What?! How could you?!" He cried.

Dark spit on him, "you made me the way I was. The stone master told me how you broke into the nursery and messed with my eye!" He kicked Anti in the stomach, "I can't believe you. I could have been normal!" 

"What?" Anti asked confused, his back hurt so bad, "I never broke into any-" Dark took the handle of the sword, and smashed it on his temple, knocking him unconscious.

 

Anti awoke back in his tree. At the top. At first he was confused, then when he reached back his wings were gone and he felt heartbroken. Basically his brother chopped off one of the important things that was being a demon. He cut off his wings, and now it was impossible for him to get out of the tree without dieing and being forced to restart. Anti frowned, would Dark come back? 

Anti waited hours, then days, then weeks... Dark never came back. After the first month he ran out of food. The rest of the remanding year would be stuck in a tree, hungry and alone. 


	2. Darks grand(?) entrance

Dark had wondered how to scare Mark while making his grand entrance. Still being a bit distraught and the realization that Anti, the demon he trusted to much, was the one to ruin his life. He disregarded the fact and focused on his target.

"Yea! Its like a giant dog! Mixed in with a spider sucking a dick and getting murdered by a truck." Mark laughed while sitting at his computer.

There was muffled laugher soon after. What was happing? Dark didn't know and quite honestly he didn't care. He looked around, maybe he'd be in the mirror? Maybe he'd be sitting next to him. Maybe he should leap out at him? Anyway was a good way, but this needed to be  _perfect._

"Hey, Mark?" A small boy, with a frame much like a female with less curves came in, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I can't edit  for today, and maybe tomorrow. I feel horrible." The boy had blue hair and looked like he was slapped by a pizza.

Mark had paused whatever he was playing while taking off his headphones, "sorry Ethan. What was that?"

"I feel really sick. I can't edit today, and maybe tommorrow." The one names Ethan spoke while lowering his head, "sorry."

"Oh dude its okay. You can crash in my room and chow down on soup and stuff. We'll take care of you, if you like."

Ethan looked consideret before shaking his head, "I'd feel like a burden, and I'd be the only one not doing anything." Ethan rested a hand on his stomach, pressing down, "thank you for the offer."

Mark frowned a bit before nodding, "okay. If you need anything call, its not a problem for me. I'll run up and get you something."

Ethan smiled, "thanks Mark." He walked out. 

Mark simply smiled before turning back to his game, "I'll be back. I'm going to take a pee-break. Don't start the next round without me, okay?"

No-one was in the room. Who was he talking to? Dark was confused and watched him leave. Maybe he should check out the box with the screen? There was a little mouse with no legs, no head, and just a body connected to the glowing box. 

Dark waited till Mark left before moving closer. It was so strange. He pulled himself onto the cozy black chair, sitting down. What's that? Why did he have winter gear on his head? Why were they attached to the glowing box? Why were only the ears padded? Oh god his target was weird! Dark curiously looked at it, his red eyes flickering as he did what he saw Mark do, he put the weird wintergear on.

"Really funny Mark! Why'd you get dressed like Dark?" A kinda squeaky voice asked

"That was fast!" A deeper voice exclaimed.

Dark looked around to where the voices were. Nothing was moving... Where was it coming from? Dark took off the weird headgear and let himself turn into a black shadow, slithering off to find Mark.

 

Dark didn't leave the room. There was another guy sitting a few feet away from the door and looking at another version of the glowing box, it just looked a lot thinner. That guy defiantly looked a lot taller then Mark, and he had curly hair. Dark felt the erge to touch it, but didn't.

Once Dark heard Mark approach he did one of the easiest moves Anti had taught him. Break the fuse's in the room.  He summoned his power and the glowing box shut off, all the weird equipment by the glowing box, and the lights went off. Mark came in and cursed, "Damnit. Tyler!" He called into the living room, the boy on the couch looked at him, "I think the fuse broke."

"Really?" The man, probably known as Tyler, asked, "I'll go check out the box and see what's up." He shut this glowing box and walked outta sight.

Mark squinted in the room, "fuck! My recording. Wade? Bob? You two there?" He blindly walked into the room, grouping at the air until he hit the desk, "I hope my computers okay." He reached around until he grabbed the winterhead gear and put it on, "guys?"

After a second he took it off and set it down, "I hope my headphones are okay too." 

Dark came up behind him, then let his pinkish red wings light up. His eyes blazed with red and he grinned, waiting for Mark to turn. The light did make Mark turn, and he screamed.

Dark gripped his shirt,  _"I am Dark! I am **death!"**_

"you're death?" Mark asked shakily and gripped his arms, "please! I don't want to die, I have so much to live for!"

"What?" Dark asked confused, his grip lighting, "no! I'm not here to kill you! That's stupid. I'm your demon."

"My what?" Mark asked and shoved him off, "you broke into my house!" He got angry

Dark unhinged his jaw and hastily sunk his teeth into Mark, who once again screamed. Dark started to move into his bloodstream. Slowly and quickly shadowing himself and forcing himself into Marks blood, where he moved to the brain.

Marks body was in great shape, which was perfect for Dark. Moving to the brain he attached to it lightly and let 80% of his body leave the brain. The wings came out, and Dark became Marks shadow. The 25 percent attacked to the corner.

Mark groaned and lurched forward, the wings pressing against his his spine and shooting out of his skin. He let out a cry when the breached and made a spot for themselves.

"Mark?" Tyler whispered while peaking into the room timidly, "are you okay?"

"No- a demon just- entered me? Oh god it hurts... My back hurts... My head..."

"You have wings!" Tyler exclaimed startled, Mark just groaned.

 


	3. Learning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pic comes from maskman626 on deviant art. Most of the insperatioin for this book came from their art, you should check them out!

"So that's a computer? What does it do?" Dark asked curiously. He was sitting on Marks desk in the form of a small winged demon. A very small snake like demon with wings. On the ends was pink. 

"Well computers can do a lot of things! Games, information, they could do alarms, you can order stuff, and you can watch videos, look up pictures, and you can do anything." Mark chuckled and watched the little shadow tap on the screen, "you got to type it in."

Dark turned towards him, "why do you have the winter headgear?"

Mark cocked his head, "hun?" When Dark pointed at his headphones, Mark laughed, "those are called headphones. You use them to hear whatever you're playing on the computer. Like, if I wanted to watch one of my videos I could take the headphones out and listen like that, but let's say Tyler was sleeping on the couch and I was on my phone. I would use my headphones so only I could hear the noises."

Dark nodded in understatement, "what's a phone?"

Mark pulled out this little white flat box. Dark poked at it curiously until Mark pressed a small button and the screen lit up with 9 dots. Dark jumped, not expecting it to light up. This made Mark snort, "a phone is like a mini computer."

"Oh! Is that flat thing, that Tyler had in his lap two days ago when I first came here, a phone too?"

"No, that's a laptop." Mark chuckled again, teaching this demon things was one of the funniest things he's ever done! Dark doesn't know  _anything_  about human life now. He thought Chica was a wolf!

"Lap-top. Do you always have to keep it in your lap?"

Mark shook his head, "you can bring it anywhere. Computers can do a ton more things, including games, while Laptops can do all of that as well. Phones need WiFi or use data to look up most things, then you can have little apps with it. 

The little shadow-snake sat down, "un-hun. What's that flat box that's sitting up?"

"That's a flat screen TV." Mark said quietly.

"What other cool things are there?" Dark asked curiously.

"There's a ton of things. Like, we have a pool, a fireplaces, a microwave, a toaster, a fridge, we have a smoothie maker too."

"I don't know what any of those are." Dark said bluntly.

Mark chuckled and scooped him up and pat his head, "well let's go check it out."

Dark like the pat, it reminded him of when Anti did it all the time. Mark walked to the big kitchen.

There was a  dark granite island in the middle with fruits and a expensive looking black blender. The countertops on the other side was black granite. On every countertop was a small device. A toaster, coffeepot, a microwave, a bagel oven, there was a huge fridge, a nice looking oven with a tea kettle on it, and there was even a mini grill sitting by the oven. 

Dark looked around. The kitchen was nice. The ground was white tiles with little black diamonds in the middle, and the cabinets above them was a nice colored oak brown. Dark jumped outta Marks hand and flapped onto the island. Thinking down and examining an apple.

Mark walked over and grabbed 2 banana's, and some strawberries. He popped the lid off the blender and stuck the food in before going onto the fridge and turning on the ice machine. He grabbed a few prices that fell out, one landing on the floor, but he just kicked it under the fridge before walking back over to Dark and plopping them in the blender. Popping the lid on he pressed a few buttons and turned it on.

Dark freaked out when the loud noise erupted from the blender. Screeching and backing up until he fell off the table where he gave a few awkward flaps before flopping onto the ground. He needed practice, badly. Mark was laughing his ass off.

"Don't laugh! This is all new! I've only been alive for like 20 years." Dark hissed, "and we've never seen this kind of shit! How am I suppose to know it does this?!"

"We've?" Mark asked as he crouched down and held out a hand for the demon to climb onto and he did

"My Ex-best friend." Dark admitted while Mark set him on the countertop. In the blender was a delicious looking blend of pink and black seeds.

"What was his or her name?" Mark asked while grabbing two cups and set them by the blender, pouring the smoothie into it.

"I don't really wanna talk about it." Dark said kinda sad, "he betrayed me. He messed up my eye when I was a baby and ruined my life." Dark glared, "I could have gotten a better target."

"I'm not good enough?" Mark joked and gave the cup to Dark, who switched to a normal size, much like Mark, but dark.

"Nope." Dark joked and took it, taking a sip, "this is good."

"Strawberry banana smoothie. Ethan makes stuff that's a lot better then the basic stuff."

"I will have to force him to make me some." Dark addmitted while sitting straight, "tell me Mark, what do you do?"

"Well I do YouTube! I collaborate with my freinds sometimes." Mark said happily.

"Who are some of your freinds?" Dark asked curiously.

"Oh I got a ton. Bob, Wade, and Tyler are some of my closet's. Felix, Seàn, and Ethan are my freinds too." Mark spoke quickly.

_i wonder if its the same Seàn as Antis target. I doubt it. There's so many Seàns._

"Can i meet them?" Dark asked hawkishly.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Mark addmited, "but you can make your own social media sight. You can't post pictures or anything but you can be yourself."

"Hmm.... Okay." Dark agreed


	4. A 8th month mini chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that these first few chapters are short and gappy, but I'm trying to progress so we get to the fun parts. They should be coming in the next chapter

 

**Month 1**

"Dark!" Tyler scolded angrily, "what the fuck is that?!"

Dark, who was inside Marks body, so he was basically Mark with the pink wings, looked at Tyler liked a puppy that got caught in the trash, "what is what?"

Tyler growled angrily, "why is there a giant hole in the wall?"

Dark looked at it and tried to speak as innocently as possible, "I have no idea how that got there." 

"Your claw marks are on it!" Tyler pointed out at the claw marks scorched through the sides just around the massive hole in the wall.

"Well you should have let me try out my flying!" Dark countered, "I got wings, I wanna use it."

Tyler sighed as Ethan poked his head through the wall, "you can fly for an hour as night. We'll drive to the remote areas and pet you, but in shadow form. Not while your in Marks body."

Dark-Mark grumbled and he grudgingly agreed, "I want to fly like this a few times."

Tyler sighed even harder, "once every month you can."

"Every two weeks." Dark bargained.

"Two and a half weeks." Tyler wages

"Fine." Dark said kinda excitedly.

"How are we going to fix the wall?" Ethan asked, "do we hire someone but paint the claw marks?"

Tyler shrugged, "that's probably what we will have to do." Tyler sighed, then looked at Dark, "go chill in the demonic playroom."

Dark burst from Marks chest as the tiny shadow creature and flew off, smacking onto the wall in the process.

 

**Month 2**

"No." Ethan said

"No." Tyler scolded

"No." Mark groaned

No is  _always_ what Dark heard now, and it was getting kind of annoying. He would walk into the room and up to them, but before he could even speak they would say, "no."

Dark admitted he wasn't like how people pictured demons. He hitched-hiked in jars with Mark when he traveled, even if it was to the grocery store or the park. He wanted to be  _nice_ to his target so Mark wouldn't try to get rid of him. How uncool would that be? But this was getting  _ridiculous!_

So Dark decide to make his point. Tyler, Ethan, Mark, and their friend Wade. Now, Dark has never met Wade, but he was about too and he wanted to get heard. Screw the fact he wouldn't get his favorite bowl of ice cream master, he was tired of getting told, NO.

Dark looked at the entrance that connected the kitchen to the living room. Time for him to make his entrance. Taking a deep breath he burst in, "I am tired of you all telling me no!" 

Wade, like the others were startled. Wade was terrified because he had never seen Dark before, and since Mark is always promoting his evil alter-ego, he was freaked out.

Mark was the first one to calm Wade down while Ethan ordered Dark to leave. Dark did not and glared, "you guys are always telling me no! I'm sick of it!"

"Godamnit Dark you're not allowed to kill cats! Stop asking to kill cats and we'll start saying yes!" Tyler rolled his eyes

 

**Month 3**

Dark was about to meet Bob, another friend of Marks, apparently another one of Marks friends. Dark sat in Marks room patiently as a dark copy of Mark, instead of the shadow. They had told Bob about Dark and how he was real, they didn't offered for Bob to meet him, and after a bit on convincing it was arranged.

Mark knocked on the door, "are you ready Dark?"

"Yup." Dark said bluntly and crossed his legs.

A second later Mark came in with a very big hefty man with glasses, a white shirt, and some black sweat pants. The man, probably named Bob since that's who he was meeting. 

"Don't worry," Mark said nonchalantly, hopping on the bed by him,"he's pretty harmless."

"Harmless?" Dark glared, "I'm not harmless, I'm just nice."

Mark snorted, "you're harmless."

Dark snapped his fingers and the lights went out. Very slowly pairs of red eyes started popping up and they started shifting and popping out, almost as if shadow-monsters were coming to life. A few of them started exposing bright red fangs

"Jesus fucking Christ! Mark tell him he's not harmless!"

"You're not harmless!"

**Month 4**

"ughhh I feel like shit." Mark groaned and held his stomach, "Dark? Can you get me some tylonal and peptobysmal?"

"Why?" Dark asked curiously, "you haven't allowed me to do anything I've wanted in the last week. Maybe I let you suffer."

Mark frowned, "Chica! Go get Daddy the pepto and small bottle!"

Chica stood up, her tail wagging as she padded out the room, coming back in minutes later with a white and pink bottle. Going right up to Mark and hopping on the bed, dropping it on him. Mark took them and held the white bottle, "other bottle girl."

Chica ran off without the first white bottle, which was some claratin. Chica returned momentarily with a bottle of Tylaonal, giving it to Mark.

Mark popped two pills out and poured a bit of pepto in the cap before drinking and swallowing.

"That's really impressive." Dark addmited, "the most I could teach anyone, was manipulating my ex-friend to get me a special fruit out of this really dangerous cave."

"What?" Mark asked confused.

"Nothing." Dark dismissed

**Month 5**

"its your birthday?" Dark asked, "what's that?"

"Its the day I was born." Mark smiled, I'm turning 28."

"Really?" Dark asked, "you're super old."

Mark frowned, "I'm not even thirty."

"Old ass." Dark teased.

Mark dropped his eyes, "now you're not allowed to come."

Dark frowned a bit, "but you'll save me some cake, right?"

Mark raised an eyebrow, "how'd you know cake was involved?"

Dark gave a small smile, "I'm pretty sure that's what my ex-friend gave me every 12 months. I didn't know what that was called."

**Month 6**

"Chica! No!" Dark hissed, he was in shadow form and Chica was chasing him. He did not like it one bit! 

Chica barked happily, "No!" Dark hissed again.

"Ruff!" Chica licked him

"ACH! No!" Dark said and was glad when Mark came in, he held onto his leg.

Mark snickered and let his dog pry him off and leave with him.

Later that day when Mark went to feed Chica, she had two pink wings! Mark was shocked.

**Month 7**

"Daaaaarrrrkkkkk? Where are you?" Mark coaxed, "come out! I'm not going to hurt you."

"Where could he be?" Tyler asked, "we searched everywhere."

"What about outside?" Ethan suggested.

Mark nodded, "yea. Okay game play," he looked at Ethan, "I say we just soak him, then Tyler you run in and spray him with the soap, don't get it in his eyes." 

Tyler nodded, "I got the sponges, we'll scrub him down."

Ethan nodded and held onto his bucket of water, Mark held the watering hose.

"Let's do this." Mark said deeply.

The three made their way out into the backyard. Moving slowly. Luckily there was a massive gate so Dark wouldn't be able to get out. Mark had actually expanded it when Dark broke a hole in his wall.

Ethan went left, going to the pool and looking around. Tyler went to the garden and started searching while Mark looked around the padio. Suddenly Ethan was frantically motioning the two over. Mark and Tyler rushed over, Mark holding the bucket and Tyler ready to spray the demon who had been smothered in mud for 2 days.

Ethan moved a bush and the demon hissed, Mark turned on the hose and sprayed the demon, Ethan slashing the bucket of water over the demons head. Tyler soaked him in Dawn Soap. The three drop down before the demonic shadow could escape and they started scrubbing him. Dark hissed and bit Ethan's finger, who drew his hand back, "ow!"

Mark got the hose and sprayed the soap off of him, soaking Tyler in the process, "you should have just took the bath."

Dark changed into his human form and shook the water off of his suit, "fuck. You."

**Month 8**

Dark was about to meet two people from the UK, apparently more of Marks friends. Mark was going to have a ton of people stay over for some dumb convention he wasn't allowed to come to. The first guy walked into the house. Dark was situated in the living room with Ethan.

"Alright, I'm bringing the first guy in!" Mark said cheekily while walking in with a blonde male who looked kinda thin. Wearing a black shirt with a blue fist and tight skinny jeans. The blonde had a bit of stubble.

Dark stood up to greet him, deciding to scare him, "my name is Dark." He gave him a creepy smile and held out a hand. Letting his eyes go red, "what is your name?"

The blonde seemed a bit taken back, "I-uh. Felix." He didn't take his hand.

"You know..." Dark cocked his head, "its rude not to give a handshake."

Felix coughed a bit, then took Darks hand, "you uh... Have a firm handshake."

"You decide you wanna be creepy today hun?" Mark asked, "cut that Dark. Don't scare Pewds."

Dark snorted in amusement, letting go, "Pewds is so close to 'pubes'"

Ethan started to cracked up, Dark snapped his fingers, "he gets it."

Mark chuckled a little, "Darks usually not like that. He's nice, I think I should just call you light." He joked.

Dark suddenly got serious, "do  **not** call me that." He spat, "or I will become dark and every day of your pathetic life will be filled  **terror!"**

Mark didn't expect the outburst, and he's never seen Dark so serious, unless he wanted something, "Okay." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Good." Dark said and sat down, "so Felix, you're a Youtuber, too, right?"

Felix nodded and sat down,  "you two should just shut up and make out." Felix said, trying to lighten the mood.

Dark wrinkled his nose, then thought about it, looking at Mark before shivering, "ew."

"I'm going to go get Jack." Mark said and left, it seemed clear he was disgusted.

Dark examined Felix as Mark came back in with Jack, who smiled and waved.

Dark looked like he saw a ghost. Standing up in terror and anger, "get out!" He roared, "leave!"

Jack and Mark were startled. Mark spoke first, "they're spending the night you have to deal with them. If not just go to the bedroom and stay there."

Dark didn't pry his eyes away from Jack. He snarled at him before walking closer. God did he look menacing. Everyone in the room looked scared.

"Where's me room?" Jack whispered to Mark, avoiding looking at the literal demon starring him down.

"Two doors from mine." Mark said gently, glareing at Dark.

Jack hastily left the room.


	5. Antis breaking-point

"I can't do this anymore." Anti mumbled softly to himself. 

Anti had lived on top of the tree in the Time zone for months. Anti couldn't remember the date. Sitting apon the hard and twisty leaves because very distracting, and his only entertainment. Occasionally he saw a batch of new shadows demons enter the large cold stone tower against the orange, pink, and sometimes purple sky. Anti would smile in the memories of when he first entered to get his target.

Anti knew the politics of the time world a lot better, and since he has nothing to do, why not say it to himself. He recited what the stone master said a week before he brought Light in.

"Every full moon a batch of innocent, but dangerous shadow demons are born. The first two days the demons are faced with challenges on how to survive." Anti laid down on the top of the tree. He was bone thin from. Not being able to eat for months, "only the strong survive, and if you were weak, you would die." Anti sighed softly, "after 6 months the demon is assigned a target and is given a new name, and wings."

Anti stretched out, rolling on his stomach to look towards the vast wilderness of crazy spiral rainbow trees, sharp pine-green grass, and a wild expansion of flowers, "the demon can choose to leave and attack their target, sticking with them until the target dies, or the demon can choose to stay and work, training to become stronger. Or if you're lucky, you can train to be one of the royal watchman for the royal demons."

Anti got a bit sad, "royal demons are the demons of the ancient bloodlines of the first demons. Satan, the Jackal, and Damien Thorns children. If a royal is deemed unimportant or imperfect they are dumped in one of the most hostile environments. They will die within the hour." Anti remembered finding Dark, or what he had called him, Light. He looked so scared, deemed imperfect. 

"If that royal does live and goes to the stone tower, they will be sentenced to death, if someone trains a imperfect royal, they will be severely punished." Anti frowned at this. Reaching back and rubbed where his wings use to be. He still couldn't believe Dark ripped them off. Wiping away the slowly forming tears Anti continued to do the only thing that's kept him sane, "the trainees train for however long, and usually in pairs of three ta four. Once done they graduate at sunset."

Anti stopped touching the pain of the past and rolled onto his back. He was so close to graduating. To have the opportunity to be a royal guard, but no. He showed the Stone Master Light...

Anti started tearing up-pitifully. He lost his best friend, his  _brother_ to the stone  _monster._ Why would he lie? Why did he want to separate them? They had done nothing wrong. Anti trained a imperfect, but why take away his wings? Why not just kill him off? Anti didn't understand why Light believed him. All he wanted to do was protect the little shadow. He'd never yelled at him, never spoke meanly, never showed him hatrid

Anti did everything to make the little shadows life good. He spent 28 years in this hellhole training to make sure Light had a change. He taught Light every book in the royal library. The stone master had allowed him to use that. Every night he'd read him a book, and then Light would look over it and start reciting it. Light was extremely intelligent and was a master manipulator.

Anti celebrated the day he found Light. Exactly a year after, and 2 years after, three, four, five, all 28. Anti had risked his life to teach Light. Brought him to special training areas, would bring him fun places. Anti took care of him, loved him with all of his heart...

Yet Light threw him under the bus. Light abandoned him, set him in their home, which was impossible to get down from, and never spoke to him. Was Light happy? Does he get enough food? Is he safe? What if he's already dead? Anti felt torn between the fact. 

But all was clear to Anti. Dark didn't care about him. Did he ever? Anti sat up, wiping away the tears in his eyes. Did he ever really care about Anti? Was he just using him to get powerful? Was he just using Anti as some sort of median? Anti ignored his aching heart. As much as he wanted his brother back, he wanted to kill him.

It was the only think keeping him going. Dark  _never_ liked him. Dark  _used_ him. Anti was driving himself crazy as this fact, and he needed to leave. He needed to leave this place or it would take his mindset. Anti twitched at this, then just started to silently cry again. How could he hate his brother so much now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone catch the south park reference?


	6. Anti arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I hadn't posted in awhile guys, stupid hurricane messed me up. Don't worry! Everything's fine

_Break the body, h_ _ollow the bones, release the marrow, feast immediately._

Those were the words Anti had learned over the course of a few weeks. He had remembers learning it years ago in one of the books he had brought him for Light. He had just remembered them when he found them carved into a camouflaged spot in the top of the tree. How come he had never seen it?  
The way he planned to get out was extremely painful. Other demons would fly as high as they could go then dive down. They would disappear before smacking into the ground. Antis way was force the body to shift and fall into the mortal plane. Take chunks out of his skin, hollow out the bones by releaseing the bone marrow. Then he would need to feast immediately on the blood of preferably the innocent to make himself normal and not die. It was like getting stung my a million African bees, bitten by several dire wolves and getting cursed at the same time.

That's why he's been heastinting or a day or so. Later that bright he sunk his sharp teeth into the soft flesh of his shoulder and tore it out with no mercy. Quickly banking the chunk and flinging it he bit into his bone and started sucking. The soft ligiments, muscle, and tissue begged him to stop tugging as he hollowed out his shoulder bone by sucking the nasty chalky bone marrow out. He did that to the upper arm, elbow, forearm, wrist, and hand. He had to be fast because his left arm was leaning pain and he still had to do the left arm.

God did it hurt doing the left arm before going doing his hip bones, his thighs, his femurs, his feet, and toes. His mouth ached with the pain of bone marrow leaning into his mouth. It stung the sides of his mouth and made his tounge bleed.

Before he lost energy or consciousness. He crawled off the side, for a split second he saw their first house, the lower one. He didn't get much detail besides basically every 1st thing Light had did. His first kill was mounted up, his a first drawing, harvest, first bed, first toy, first gift... First everything. Anti cared so much about Light, but he was the only reason he was living now. With new engery he started a hawk dive towards the ground. He plumped into his body was ripped in half and forced into the mortal plane. With a large gasp and a deathly cough his body connect once again and he slapped his hand against a very cold substance. Quickly he shifted into his shadow form and started searching for a live human to consume.

The alleyway was cold and filthy. Just like the one he was trained for. There was large green dumpsters slicked with grease and filth. A few mice scattered the ground as they made a path for the demon. The footsteps of a human nearby caught his attention.

"Mommy?" A soft voice sniffled, "mommy?"

Anti turned around slowly, his eyes flickering from its natural green to blood. Infront of him was a small child, maybe five, with cute dinosaur pjs.

The boy looked confused and scared. Rubbing his tearstained eyes, "y-you're not mommy."

 _close enough._  

 

Antis vision turned grey and he lifted his nose and inhaled. A scent trail opened up to his target. Who was he? Was he nice? How could he scare him? He was slaughtered in blood, maybe that could do it. Anti forced his body invisible and started sneaking. He could sense his target was maybe 100 yards away. Weaving through traffic, that went right through him, he could sense he was close to his target, the more his body mended together and refilled the bones the closer he felt.

Then he saw the house. It was big and sat apon a biggish hill. There was a brown oak fence around the premier that protected the white house. It was a decent size from what he could see. Was his target rich? Oh how lovely! 

Anti hissed and switched to shadow form. Letting his eyes flicker to regain control of them before slithering through the gate. It was a lock and you needed the password. Quickly he shoved his hand through the box, letting the electricity completely run through his body. He shivered in pleasure as he let his eyes loom through the wires. 

There was three camera, one of the main red oak front door, one by a...pool? Is that what the wicked stone master called it? 

The stone master... He hasn't thoughten about him in days... Why'd he do it? Why tear them apart? Antis blood boiled in the thought before he whisked through the gate in shadow form. Hissing angrily. He needed to take control then find Light. 

"...yea I tink it'd be best if I go. He loo's like he wants ta murder me." Someone said sadly, the sound of rolling wheels following.

"Are you sure? He's just cautious around new people." A deeper voice said sincerely.

"He wants ta murder me Mark. Like...Jesus. Don't worry, I'll be back in a few months wit' me moving stuff, remember?"

Anti peaked closer to look,his heart stopped. His target was with the copy of Light. Did they know each other? He was moving back? What the hell?

Anti hissed lowly and slowly creaped along the ground before forming out the mist, switching out of shadow form he made sure to put extra energy to swirl a line of green magic around him. He narrorwed his green eyes towards him. "Did ye think ye were alone?" Anti hissed as he presented himself and started grinning. "You-" he pointed at Mark, "go get the demon." He spat while raising his hand towards Jack, "come here." He ordered

Both looked shocked and unaware of what to do. Mark heastintly shook his head and quickly moved Jack behind him, "no." With a quick movement he pushed Jack, who dropped his suitcase, towards the door, "get Dark! Tell him to come out!"

With no hesitation Jack ran inside. Anti hissed and his eyes flickered to Mark. Trying to creep him out he made his right eye swirl out of his head, a old trick he learned, and look at him, "why did you do that?"

Mark visibility shuddered and backed away, "don't hurt them okay? They're super nice..."

"Nice?" Anti scoffed and forced his eye back in his head, "you don't know what he did..." He walked towards him, lwettinf his bones click unconformably as he lumbered towards Mark. Letting his body stretch as he forced his arms to get longer. Dragging his red claws through the dirt before slicing them towards Mark, who was frozen in fear and got his shoulder scratched. What an awkward place to scratch.

 

Dark was annoyed when Jack came back in. He wanted him gone, but he was back. 

"Dark! Dark!" Jack said panicked as he rushed to him, "t-theres a demon! Fighting Mark! H-he looks like me!" He was alarmed.

Dark became worried. A powerful demon against Mark wouldn't be a good fight. He could get slaughtered. Dark flew out the door, then landed on the ground.  _Anti? How is he here? He had four more months before his punishment was over._

Anti was lumbered over Mark. His eyes flickered with intensity. 

 _ **"Anti!"**_ Dark roared. His wings smacking the ground to single a challenge.

Anti cocked his head towards Dark, stepping over Mark so he was infront of him, "thought ye could rid of me? Did cha?"

Dark growled, "I'll kill you here and now so I don't have to see your hideous face again." He said darkly

Anti stretched his body back to normal before launching himself forward. Dark swiped his wings towards him which Anti easily jumped upwards, dodging. Dark attempted to punch him, but was too slow, so he swung the same wing towards him, which he made contact. Striking his jaw which easily popped the jaw out of its socket! He groaned in pain but wouldn't be slowed down by betrayal this time. 

As Dark attempted to leap onto Anti, Anti shadowed himself and wisked through Dark, forming just behind his back before digging his claws into his shoulder bones. Dark howled in pain as Anti attempted to grab his collarbone. The signature move he would do in training. Dig the collar bone out into view and yank! 

Dark took flight and attempted to do a small spiral kill plunge. This wouldn't hurt either of them, but maybe the shaking would force Anti off? He felt the claws dig into the base of his collar bone, it was now or never. Wrapping his wings a rounds himself he plunged downwards. He felt Anti unhook and stopped just before he smacked into the ground.

Anti landed neatly as he bore his everlasting sharp fangs. He looked around and his eyes locked onto Mark. He started to dash forward towards the terrified Mark. Dark didn't let this happen as he landed infront of Mark, this made Anti slam into him. 

Dark took this opportunity to grab the demons neck. Lifting him as high as he could. Anti started coughing and clawing his arms, making them bleed, but Dark felt no pain.

"Why'd you come back?" Dark asked coldly, fighting the grip of his left hand before drawing his right one, and striking Anti square in his face.

Anti goaned softly in pain, "I came back to kill ye. Ye ruined me life!"

Dark scoffed and punched him again, forcing him against the ground, "I ruined your life? I could have been a royal! You messed with my eye." He growled, "its your fault I have to see you."

Anti bared his teeth at him like a cornered animal, "whatever the stone master said is a lie! I loved ye like a brother! Now i wish I let ye die."

Darks blood boiled, "you ruined my life!" Without realizing what he was doing he plunged his right hand into Antis left eye. 

The scream made Mark, Felix, and Jack cringe. Dark dug out Antis eye before severing the cord that connects it to the brain. All the fight left the two as Dark dropped him. Anti immediately reached towards his eye, crying as he covered it. Blood started pouring down.

Dark crushed the eye before glareing at him, "leave."

Anti spoke so quietly no-one really heard, "...where?"

"Jack." Dark ordered sternly, "come here."

Jack quietly walked to Dark, he was shaky and flitched when Dark grabbed his arm and pressed it to Antis chest. Jack felt the rippling pain as Anti sucked himself into Jack's body. The black shadow-like ink soared through his body as Anti took a small place in his head.

The pain made Jack go unconscious, but not before hearing; "don't ever come out near me Anti or I will take your other eye as a prize."


	7. Eye go bye

"Jack?" Mark asked softly. Jack had been unconscious for a few hours. And Mark was worried. What kind of bad blood did Dark and Anti have? What did Dark do to make the love of his life unconscious? When Jack didn't shift he went towards Dark, who was on the couch with a guilty, hollow look on his face.

"Why won't Jack wake up?" Mark asked, but ordered the question.

"His body should be trying to fight the demon who is in his head. Don't worry nothing bad will happen, it'll just be a small cacoon in his head and it won't affect him in any way." Dark seemed lifeless

Mark frowned and sat next to Dark on the green couch, "what's with the bad blood you two have?"

Dark glared, "that's personal isn't it?"

Mark rubbed his knee a bit, "c'mon, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone I promise."

Dark sighed and laid back, "I was banished from the kingdom. I was a imperfect royal, I had a deformity. I learned later in the following years it was Anti who gave me the deformity, my eye. He acted like he cared for me. He got me a home, he helped me become intelligent, got me food..." Dark mumbled, "then I found out. I went to the stone master. I proved myself and got my wings, we started training, we did special training."

Mark had so many questions, but didn't interrupt him.

"Then he told me he had the proof Anti was in his room. I did what I had to do. Chopped off his wings."

Mark was a bit curious, and was glad when Dark stopped talking, "what kind of evidence was there?"

Dark was confused, "hun?"

Mark frowned a tad bit, "what evidence was there?"

Dark paused and started thinking, "he never showed me anything."

Mark clocked a brow, "wait, so someone who took care of you, and kept you happy, was the one who messed with your eye? And you didn't have no evidence?" Mark was curious, "do you think he may have lied?"

Dark shook his head, "the Stone Master hasn't lied."

"Are you sure?" Mark asked, "people can be really deceiving. Maybe he wanted you to attack Anti, maybe he didn't like him.*

Dark rubbed the back of his neck,  _he was mad at him. Oh god did I make a mistake?_

"I think I made a mistake." Dark admitted, the gut wrenching feeling twisted in his stomach. He loved Anti, he was his brother!

"It might not be too late to apologize." Mark said softly, "whenever Jack wakes up."

Dark rubbed the back of his head, "maybe we can make cookies?"

Mark smiled softly and nodded, "Felix's probably done with his shower if you wanted him to help."

Dark nodded and went up the stairs to get him.

 

Jack awoke and his first feeling was fear. It completely overwhelmed him and made him want to hide. Was it because of Anti? He was inside him now right?  _indeed I am._ Jack frowned, now he had a voice in his head.  _Oh don't be such a baby... We need to leave. I'll leave your body once we leave._

Jack thought about it then nodded. Dark probably wanted to murder him still, now he had Anti it would probably be worse. His suitcase was still outside and with a quick check on his phone confirmed there was a flight a few hours away. Jack went downstairs.

"Oh Jack!" Mark said happily, "I'm glad you're awake. You want a cookie?"

Jack loved cookies. He wanted a cookie so bad. He went to speak but when Dark entered he automatically looked away, "no thanks."

Dark went up to him, "Anti? Can you come out? I think the stone master was lieing. I'm sorry."

 _It's a trick!_ Anti screeched in his head,  _run! Go Jack Go he'll fucking kill you with no mercy! Go!_

Jacks emotions were forced away before Anti forced the only emotion he wanted into his head. Fear. Jack took a mad sprint and dashed out the door. Mark and Dark called for him but he didn't say anything, didn't look back. He wasn't himself. He managed to grab his suitcase on the way out of Marks yard, Chica barked at him as he closed it.

Mark and Dark were super confused. Why was he scared? Mark couldn't pursue him because he was really fast, Dark could, but would he? The look of Darks face seemed to be disappointment, but he didn't do anything to push it.

 

Jack was on the plane. He hadn't texted anyone, and he finally relaxed once he was in the seat with the noise canceling headphones on. He decide to talk to Anti, but he wasn't talking, so he had sat there until the plane was about to land until he heard the small voice in his head,  _where are we? The grass looks so green!_

Jack couldn't help but smile, "Ireland." He mumbled to himself, "my home."

 _thats cool._ Jack nodded in agreement to the demon inside his head. So what's up with you and Dark? Do you not like each other?

Anti didn't respond until Jack was safely in his flat at home. He lived in a sort of duplex with some other Irish person. The guys never really a problem, actually, he's never saw him before. If he did he would of waved and been friendly, but maybe the guy does night school? Or night stuff? Or maybe he's just a hermit and Jack is assuming things.

Anti ripped himself out of Jacks body. Going through his eyes and leaking onto a floor, his first tuning was to covered up the hole he now had in the side of his face, "do ye have a mirror?"

Jack nodded softly. How did he find this guy so tough? He looks weaker than a puppy or kitten now. Jack pointed towards his bathroom.

The demon stood up, his bones clicked and clacked, it sounded so unconformable that it made Jack cringe. With shaky steps the demon went towards the bathroom, stopping for a moment just as he clasped the handle, then went in. Turning his head to the side he headed towards the light switch and Jack lost sight of him.

Jack heard him a second later as he heard a anguished cry, "oh me eye!"

Jack felt really bad and went to comfort him. "I can get ye a glass eye? Or a cool eyepatch? Or I can let ye browse for sometin' to make ye feel better."

Anti gave Jack a pitiful look, "I can't believe he would do 'tis to me." He sounded heartbroken, then he clenched his fist together, "I practically raised him! And he-he-!" Anti punched the wall. 

Jack frowned, "calm down lad. Let's browse stuff, I'll let you pick somethin' and I can make ye some cookies and hot coco."

Anti mumbled, " 'dat'll be fine."

Jack motioned him towards the living room. Anti followed him quickly and sat on the couch once he saw it. Almost melting into the fluffiness. Jack looked up glass eyes on amazon, "alright browse and tell me when ye find something."

Anti nodded and started messing with the phone. When Jack left he started browsing through the fake eyes. God did it feel weird he didn't have his eye... Dark would pay. Somehow, and in someway, he  _will_ pay.

"Ooo! Tis looks cool!" Anti exclaimed as he stood up and went into the kitchen, where Jack was baking premade cookies. He hit the door frame in the process to walking into the kitchen, his eye had made the left side gone. He just hadn't seen it.

"Shite! Ye okay?" Jack asked worriedly and went over to him him up. Anti took the hand to help him up, but didn't thank him, Jack didn't mind.

Anti grumbled and picked up the phone, handing it to him. It was a normal looking blue eye.

Jack examined it before nodding, "yea I can get tis."

Anti walked over to the cookies, "what are 'hese?"

Jacks jaw dropped, "ye don't know what cookies are?!" He was bewildered.

Anti shook his head and grabbed one. Wrinkling his nose in disgust when it stuck to his fingers. Jack tisked and walked over to him, "ye got to let 'em bake first." He pulled the premade dough for Antis fingers before placing it on the tray and setting it in the oven. 

_Bzzzzzzz Bzzzzzz BZZZZZZZ_

Jack and Anti perked up at the sound. Jack knew it was his phone, so he went to receive it.

 

Anti saw a fish. It was a cute little golden one in a bowl. On the bottom of the bowl was colorful rainbow rocks, fake seaweed, and a tiny castle. Curiously, he went over to it. Watching the little thing swim back and forth and let out a few bubbles made him hungry... So rationally he dipped his long narrow fingers into the water and attempted too touch the fish.

"No!" Jack scolded when he walked back into the room, "don't mess with Billy!" Jack grabbed him by his armpits and dragged him backwards, "No no no."

Anti hissed at him, "why not?"

"He's me fish." Jack said and let him go, Anti stood up, "don't eat my pets."

Anti grumbled and walked away, most likely to explore the rest of the house. Jack let him as he started to cook the cookies and start cleaning the dishes. It wasn't but 15 minutes before he had to go to the bathroom, so that's what he did.

When he walked in the bathroom Anti was sitting near a pile of shredded toilet paper, cutups, his toothbrush was broken in half, and globs of soap were scattered around the bathroom. Jack didn't say anything as Anti gave him one of the most innocent looks he has ever seen.

"Okay, tis-" Jack motioned to the entire mess,"is very,  _very_  bad. Get out ta bat'room please."

Anti left to destroy more of Jacks possessions, his first stop was the computer room.

Its not like he was doing it on purpose. He really wasn't, he was just curious and tried stuff, then broke it with his unnaturally long finger like claws. Right next to the bathroom he felt a strong electrical charge, so he went into the room.

"No no no." Jack said quickly as he grabbed the handle, "just teleport back into me body, like you did that last time."

Anti ignored him and opened it. Looking in awe at the colorful room with tons of little toys. What caught his eyes was a really small Markiplier plush hidden behind the desk. He walked and grabbed it before sitting on the ground and eyeing it. Jack was eyeing the demon suspiciously before Anti started to play with it.

Jack made no comment, then heard the over beep and heastintly went downstairs to fetch the cookies. He rushed back upstairs within 5 minutes only to find half of the stuff on his shelf knocked down and a few things tared up. Jack sighed and pintched the bridge of his nose, "Anti? Where are ye?"

"Up here." Anti said, sitting on top of the door. He yawned.

"How do ye cause so much damage, so quickly?"

Anti shrugged and shifted into a black cat. It wasn't a normal black because he looked more like a black smudge than anything. He laid down.

"Ima go to the store real quick, okay?" Jack asked him

Anti didn't say anything. Jack left and went to the pet store


	8. Collar

"What?!" Anti hissed as he tried to pull the collar off of himself, "I'm not wearing this!"

"Yes." Jack said bluntly, "ye are."

Anti tried to grab ahold of it, but his long claw-fingers would have dove straight into his own neck and send him to the demon world. He glared at Jack, "take it off or I'll attack you!"

Jack rolled his eyes a bit, "you couldn' harm me, even if ye wanted too."

Anti frowned, then got mad. Drawing his arm back he went to strike Jack, but he was too fast and pressed his button on a tiny remote. Electrical energy raced through Antis body with nothing but determination. Anti couldn't help but tense up in pain.

Why Jack didn't want to be mean, Anti couldn't be tearing up all his stuff. It cost money and it needed to be sent to his new house, and what if he just had teared up shit? He would have to go and buy more stuff! How annoying! 

Jacks phone started to buzz and he looked at it. Mark. Mark had been bothering him ever since he left. Bombarding him with stupid questions; How's Anti? What did you learn? He is nice? Is he okay? How are you holding up? Are you nice to him?

Jack was kinda getting annoyed. It was like a new question every hour. He looked at Anti who looked pissed in every way, before shifting into a shadow and flew away, "I got ye someting in our room!" Jack called.

This made the inky-shadow stop before slipping under the crack of the bedroom door. It was deathly silent so Jack went into check on him. 

Anti was having a blast. Jack had got him a massive deluxe like cat toy. It had all these holes you could disappear in, a hamaoc, and it was so soft! He couldn't help but dart and check them all. He would have to be in shadow form and he really didn't mind it. It was more comfortable anyway.

Anti looked at Jack who was slightly chuckling. Anti was happy for a second, then glared. Jack had just shocked him! Maybe giving him the cold shoulder would make him feel better, and make Jack regret putting it on him. So Anti turned away from him and his in the highest hole, which was probably his height, 5'7. 

Jack went into the computer room to get the little Mark doll, which he set by the little hole/cave he's given him, and left it. He didn't see Anti take it as he left and went into his recording room to record.

 

 

"Dark. Please, get the hell off my phone." Mark said annoyed, "who are you even texting?"

"No-one." Dark retailted and walked out the room, "fuck you, get me a phone."

"You're a demon. You don't need one." Mark followed him, "I bet its Tyler.  And you're asking him for more coffee?"

"Wrong." Dark sat on the couch.

"Ethan, asking him for food?"

"Wrong." Dark said and sat crossed-legged.

"Hmm..." Mark wondered, "you're thinking about dieing my wrist together, again? Then push me in the pool?"

"Nope." Dark said, "but it would be funny."

"Are you worried about Sean?"

"That's weird." Dark said, "I'm worried about Anti."

"Then visits him. You can teleport threw computers right?" Mark asked curiously

The sudden realization hit him like a rock. "Go get Skype!"

Mark sighed and snatched his phone, turning it to Skype and Skyping Jack before giving the phone back to Mark. It was only a second before Jack answered it and Dark was gone.

Dark appeared before Jack, which scared the everliving shit out of him. Jack dropped the phone and flitched, holding his hands up too protect himself. Jack held a bit of Antis fear inside his body, and the overwhelming emotion was messing with his head, like he was a glitch.

"Where's Anti?" Dark asked warrly, not wanting to frighten the Irishman off.

Jack didn't speak, just backed up with wide eyes. Hitting the wall after a second.

Dark looked at him, "where. The fuck. Is. Anti." He repeated.

"I-in ta room- n-next ta dis one." Jack couldn't help but studder.

Dark made his way out of the room. Narrowing his eyes as he tried to sense him, but he couldn't. So he went into the room to the left of the bedroom, is was by the stairs so there was really only one door he could go through. When he entered he saw a massive white cat toy, a large bed with green sheets and blue pillows, a desk adjacent to the bed with papers nearly startled and a small orange notebook out with a black pen. On the walls were pictures of what Dark assumed to be family, or freinds. He didn't care.

There was a dresser by the door, and a ton of Septic Sams, "Anti?"

There was no noise. No sound. But Dark caught the small glimps of a green eye in the cat toy. It was gone before he could double look at it. That was his only lead so he went towards the toy, "Anti?"

A shadow wisked out and down the toy. Flying through the air and out the bedroom door, turning towards either Jack, or down the stairs. 

"Wait Anti!" Dark ordered and followed after briskly, why chase him?

Dark wondered if Anti went downstairs or to Jack, so he took a peak and the Irishman was quietly cleaning up these stupid toys that were scatterd around the room. Dark had no interest and started going downstairs. "Anti!" He called, "I wanna apologize! I was too....brass? No no, I was ignorant. I believed a lieing dictator instead of my best freind, my... Brother."

Still there was silence. Jack had even stopped moving upstairs and sat on the stairs, watching them quietly.

"Damnit Anti if I have to hunt you down I'll take out your other eye!" Dark tried to manipulate him.

"A demon who cant fly or see is nothing. Is that what I am worth to you?" Anti asked alarmed, Dark looked for him but he wasn't in sight.

"No, I just wanted you to come. Where are you?"

Silence.

"Okay..." Dark said awkwardly, "I'm sorry, I really am. I was too upset to see the lie, I avoided you and attacked you without thinking."

"My sanity died in that place. My memory of you was depicted. Leave now!" Anti barked out

Dark growled and felt his wings itch for a fight. He listened closely for any sight of the demon coming towards him. There was nothing. Dark sighed, "please come out."

Dark felt a hand placed on his shoulder, spinning around he smacked the attacker with his wing. Jack hit the wall with blunt force, making him groan in pain. Dark cursed and went over to him, "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

There was a small force that bluntly landed onto his back. Then he felt the sharp pains of nettle-like things biting into the base of his left wing. Dark roared and easily reached over and grabbed the small shadow demon who refused to switch into his normal form.

"Leave him alone!"

Dark decide to tease him, "if I didn't, what would you do? Sit there and watch? Try and attack?"

Anti frowned and started wiggling, trying to leave Darks grip which was too much. Jack had leaned up in the process and grabbed ahold of his leg, then punched him in the balls.

That made Dark groan and drop the demon. And shove, well, kick Jack off. Anti latched himself onto Jack and instantly was consumed into his head. Dark growled at this, "what the fuck? Why the hell can't we just- make up? I said I was sorry."

Jack held his right side, the side where Dark had kicked him so hard he had to let go. Anti was going  _ballistic_ in his head, until he just stopped. Jack focused on Dark.

Dark lifted Jack up and tossed him on the couch, standing over him while grabbing his jaw roughly and looking into his eyes. Jack felt unconformable, but was too scared to move. Why'd this have to happen to him?"

"Anti please just come out?"

Jack gripped Darks hand and tried moving away, Dark held on tighter and growled, "don't move. Or I will painfully force him to leave."

The two were terrified.


	9. "You must fight to survive."

It was clear Dark wasn't going to leave. The way the tips of his wings were pointed showed off how he wanted a fight. Anti knew this and didn't like it. He wanted to spare Jack the pain and suffering that would come to him if Jack would come to him if Dark attacked them. 

Anti knew a few tricks he had learned. If he could transfer to the demonic word, he could give Dark a fight. What frightened him was where would he spawn? If he spawned where he jumped off, when he was sure he would, he wouldn't be able to leave the small platform and Dark would have the advantage of flying. If he was on the ground he might be able to overwhelm him with the terrain. 

 _Might_ being the word. Looking through Jacks eyes Anti saw how angry he looked. It was scary. He basically raised Dark, and he was a monster. They weren't friends, they were enemies. They weren't family and Dark was  _not_ sorry. The pink in his eyes seemed to taunt him. Why didn't he just kill him when he had the chance? Like any other normal demon?

Dark was petrifying. He was so much bigger. He was so much more powerful... It was scary. Jack seemed just as scared as Anti, probably feeding off of his own engery. Taking a deep breath he shot out through Jacks eyes and struck Dark in the face. As quickly as he could Anti forced both of the light they gained from the sun to leave and they formed in the demon world.

They were onto of the tree, their- no.  **Antis** home, his prison. 

Dark had the advantage here. Leaping upwards Anti attempted to get on top of him, shifting to human form, before clawing at him with those long gnarly fingers. The only advantage Anti had was surprised, and when it was over Dark  _flung_ him off the tree and he started to plummet to the ground.

If Anti hit it, it was clear he would die. Dark knew the flightless demon wouldn't make it so he quickly jumped over the edge after him, going into a spiral kill, but he wasn't going for a kill, he would diving for life! 

 _I won't die to him!_ Anti declared and he leaned back, facing the demon. He had learned a trick years ago that he didn't tell Dark in the fear it would hurt him to try and do it. Summoning as much strength as he he let his eye, his real eye, not the hole in his face. He could see his vision blurr as he shot a been of pure energy towards Dark, hitting him square in the face. Dark turned sideways and flapped awkwardly as he started to rub his race. Anti sighed softly,  _it's okay to die._

Anti collided with the ground, and instead of feeling pain or any sort of rebirthing he landed on something squishy. He groaned in slight pain as he flipped to see a medium sized demon crushed under the fall. Frowning sadly he gave the young demon a pat on its squished shadowy head before he started to run. 

There was a trick he learned in the 8 months he was stuck in a tree. He learned how to focus his shadow form into animals, so that's what he did. He shifted into a rabbit and was practically gone.

 

Dark was petrified to look down. He had heard the splat and feared for the worse. Quietly he flutter onto the ground and slowly looked at the squished demon. Tears filled his eyes as he approached, "how could things have ended up like this?" He asked himself as he crouched by the squished form of his friend. He pressed his hand against the ground and used his other to cover his face, "I'm sorry."

Dark took a few minutes before he picked up the body. What made him stop was how three purple eyes rolled out of demons head. He dropped the body before backing up and smiling in pleasure. This wasn't Anti! He wasn't dead!

Looking around rapidly he tried to find where Anti was. He knew Anti didn't like water, so heading towards the river would have been smart. He knew the demon wouldn't go high because the currents of wind were strong enough to make anything roll off, and he wouldn't to towards the hilly area because he would know flying demons would have that advantage. So he ran straight.

 

Anti was even more scared. There was three high level guards wondering the forest. Why where they here?! They started  _shooting_ at him as soon as they saw him. Then they were chasing him. Antis only logic was that he was now a criminal in the demon world for leaving early. Oh god was he scared. They wouldn't kill him, they would trank him.

They would drag him back to the human form to the king and make him do the submission posses, which was only acceptable to higher level demons unless you were a criminal. It was embarrassing. After apologizing they wold drag him to the operation room and sew wings onto him, then force him into a small box and use him as a training dummy for younger demons. Anti knows this because he had saw it happen.

He continued to ran, weather he saw the three guards or Dark would mean the end of him and well he was willing to die, he didn't wanna be a test dummy. Glass shattered next to him as fire hissed next to him, making him turn left where the glint of a metallic trap stalled him. He stopped and turned, ending up around a small cavern. They would think he ran in there wouldn't they? Should he?

His tiny eyes darted around rapidly before he saw a very small crack, only a baby demon a few days old would be able to slip in it. He instantly crawled into it, ancient looking tar was seemed into small holes. They were haunting firmlar to Anti and he had no idea why. He wiggled so his rabbit butt was deep into the crack and he could see out of it.

The approaching footsteps made him hold his breath. 

"Where'd he go?" A husky voice snarled.

"I'm unsure." A rapsy throat choked out, "he has to be in the cave."

"He could have kept going straight." A firm voice retaliated. "I'll go straight. You two nincompoops go inside the cave."

"Yessir." They both said at once, footsteps subsided as the two sat down, right next to Anti.

"Fucking prick." The raspy voice growled, "who does he think he is?"

"A god, duh." The deep voice sighed, "just because he has 30% of Damien's rejected child he thinks he's all that."

Anti took a slow breath which made the two perk up. Anti could practically feel them. Then he saw the face of one of them peer into the crack, "he's here!" He backed up and fumbled with his belt, pulling on something that didn't look pleasant.

A wave of pink blocked off what he was trying to see. There was a deep scream as the tearing sounds erupted and the pink shifted. What was happing?

 

Dark growled wickedly as he blocked off the crack with his left wing, his fight shielding himself from the arrow's the high levied guards shot at him. He unleashed a wave of energy towards the ones that didn't just get his throat ripped out. The blood stained his shirt and hand.

The own that just got energy surging through him, enough to leave him rendering unconscious, collapsed. Dark sighed in relief and removed his wing, reaching into the crack. He yanked back when Anti bit him in the hand, and what he didn't expect next was him to go fucking shooting out. God was he getting annoying!

"Anti!" Dark roared angrily, but he didn't stop. He was gone in seconds.

 

Anti needed a high spot, a safe spot, and needed to hollow out his bones. He needed to get out of here quick and fast. He ran as quickly as he possibly good before he ran straight into a trap. Slapping his little rabbit nose into metal the trap sprung behind him and blocked off his escape.  _I escaped royal guards and a blood thirsty demon, yet I get trapped in a cage? How embrassing._

"hello little bunny." The strict guard sneered and lifted the cage. Oh god was he ugly. His eyes weren't symmetrical, his ears were at different angles on his head, and his jaw looked sliced to expose more teeth. His hair was literal leaves sewed to his head and his wings were black. He shook the cage which made Anti dizzy and hurt him.

The guard rolled his eyes and started walking. Meeting up with three more guards that were covered in pure armor.  He couldn't help but whimper as he was passed off and they started walking. Two red eyes watching in the shadows behind them.

It didn't take them long to reach the Stone Master. He was sitting in his palace. He stood up when the four guards entered. The stone master looked mad, upset, and overall pleased. He stood up and gripped the cane he had, walking towards them, "ah, so good too see you Anti."

Anti didn't say anything. Looking down in the cage before they passed him off, "why did you tell me you master Animal Form Manipulation?"

"I-i learned it d-during me punishment." Anti spoke softer then a mouse, "I d-didn't have a way to contact y-ye."

The stone master opened the cage and grabbed him lifting him up, "you've broke at least 15 laws. You know this, correct?"

"Correct." Anti whispered.

"Turn human." The stone master ordered before dropping him.

Hitting the ground hurt, like it usually did. He shifted into human form, being smaller then anyone in the room. He automatically looked down, avoiding the eye contact of the five.

'What's this?" The stone master asked and tapped the shock collar he had on his neck. It buzzed and activated when the stone master touched it, since he was basically just energy.

"Agh!" Anti screeched and moved backwards, gripping the collar as it shocked him. The five were taken back and the four guards stabbed his sides with their sword tips. They were trained to be fast, and Anti wasn't as fast as them. He yelped in pain when the tips ripped through his sides. He tried to move forward but they had automatically latched onto him. The three covered in armor had grabbed his arms and pushed the sword in deeper.

"That's enough!" The stone master ordered, "for Damien's sake don't murder him. I don't need a thing like this coming back."

They drew their swords back, letting his blood leak out of the hole and stain his shirt. He let out a small groan in pain.

"Come." The stone master said and started walking down the hallway, the three in armor followed, forcing the normal guard tp stay there. Anti was forced to walk forward, if he went to fast or slow they poked him. They went down the corridor until they reached a small white room.

_This is it. This is where they'll give me my wings before forcing me to be some lab rat! Should I run? I could run. I could leap out the window. They won't be able to catch me..._

The Stone Master continued walking, he walked past the corridor and to another door. Anti, and the guards seemed to be surprise, Anti could feel their energy, but non-the-less they followed their leader. Anti was so scared because he had no idea what they were leading too. 

They entered another room, it was smaller then that terrifying extermination room. The room was white with a silver table and a few guns with little yellow tag-like items attached to it

"Bend him over the table." The Stone Master said while walking over to one of the guns.

The guards immediately did so, one of them shoved Antis head so he was looking away from the Stone Master. His eye facing up to see. Anti wondered what the hell the guy was going to do before he felt a sharp pain nick him in his left ear. He hissed and jerked his head which was placed more firmly on the table.

Anti didn't know who pressed a cold liquid around the thing placed on his ears, which burned like hellfire. 

"Let him up." The Stone Master said, and they allowed him to get up. They let go off him too.

Anti immediately reached for his ear, when he touched it, it had a weird little plastic rectangle. Anti looked at the Stone Master with pure confusion.

"You see my dear boy, I like you." He set his hand on Antis shoulder, making him flinch, "having one of my star pupils as a test dummy seems kinda irrelevant, but having you for the younger demons to hunt would be better."

Antis jaw dropped, "oh please- no! Anything but that!"

Stone Master silenced him, "the royals get frisky being cooped up, and having a place they can wear off the engery would be great. So I have built it, I just needed a few demons to test it out on. Two more will be in the place with you, one has wings, so be careful."

Anti gulped. He weird to speak, but the stone master cut him off, "you will spend the reminding of your period there, how much longer did you need? Four months." He started calculating, "so you have a total of 8 months you'll spend in there."

"Wait, I did the 8 months." Anti objected.

"I know. You broke several laws running from the guards, killing two of them, and more." The Stone Master walked to the door, "send him to the hunting grounds."

 

After patching him up they clipped the sharp nails on his fingers until they were nubs, which hurt extremely because he didn't have nails. His fingers were lidget claws. They took him through a quick training course how not to bite or hurt a royal baby, and if they start biting or hurting you then you deal with the pain or try to escape. It was pretty straight forward. 

Anti was then thrown into the small hunting area for the royal babies. Standing on two legs he walked around. The area was lush with some of the best plants in the demonic world. Nothing harmful, but it made Anti feel kinda bad for his people. Black shadows have to brace the world instead of dealing with the luxury of royalty. It stunk.

"Hey there!" A black shadow with blue eyes and the same yellow tag on his left ear, "are you knew here?"

Anti nodded heastintly, "do you have a human form?"

"Yup!" The demon chirped and flipped, "so lemme tell you about here." He shifted to a male. 

Honestly he looked hot. He had ice blue eyes, with golden hair and super white skin. He smiled and motioned him to follow, "so what're ya in fer?" Anti asked curiously following him.

The demon stopped smiling and looking at him serious, "I murdered a pregnant royal on accident."

Anti was shocked, "how?"

The demon rubbed the back on his neck, "well. You know how most demons have the urge to go to the center to gain their number and target and all that good shit?"Anti nodded. "Well, I don't have that. I was one of demons who knew nothing of the intricate system here. The royal was walking and I was there and ya'know, I was hungry. So I attacked her...and started eating her."

"Jesus." Anti gulped, unsure if he wanted to follow him, "yer not gonna eat me, right?"

The demon chuckled, "nope! These tags make sure we're well fed."

"Are these what they are?" Anti rubbed his head, "what do they do?"

"Nah-un!" The demon scolded, "I told you why I'm here, now you tell me why you're here."

Anti nodded with a small smile, following him, "well, I raised a reject, trained him, took him to get a name which he did, then was sentence to a year here, but I was super hungry, cold, and occasionally wet when it rained because I was trapped here. Then I forced a hole to rip into the demonic would to fight my brother, who is now my enemy because he ripped out my eye and cut off my wings because the Stone Master said I messed him up."

"Heavy shit." The demon laughed, "don't worry, once you're here you won't want to leave.  You're constantly fed, groomed, safe, everything! All you got to do it make sure you don't hurt the babies. They come running around in the morning, in the afternoon after nap time, and after dinner. Of course sometimes a few will be let in to have fun or just run around, that's when they come in, in a horde."

Jack started to worry for this demon, "how long have you been here?"

"Years." The demon sighed sadly, "I killed 6 royals. Including two more accidental kills after the pregnant. Oh boy was I taught a lesson!" 

"What'd they do?"

"The first time they kinda abused me severely. The second time they made me sterile."

"Ouch." Anti said softly.

"Not ouch, I didn't feel anything. Needless to say I don't hurt them anymore." The demon chirped, "but to awnser your earlier question your tag tells the few workers here to keep us happy your location, your heart rate, your wellness, aka if you're not feeling well, or something is hurting, your emotions, and they also tell if you're hungry or thirsty."

"Creepy." Anti mumbled, "what about the other demon here, that can fly? What's he like?"

"I wouldn't know." The demon said and sat down on a rock. He finally stopped moving and was at a small cave, "he easts the rejects..."

Antis eyes went wide, "what?"

"Well when a reject was let in one time he detected it before the doctors did. He latched onto the poor little creature and plucked off his head. It was a horrible sight and he was tranqued immediately. Coming back after a day when they determined he was doomed to die anyway, they would tag the babies and he would devour them... I don't like him."

"That sounds, awful." Anti frowned, "does he stay here?"

The demon shook his head, "he lives in the cave at the top, I've went below him once and I could hear him muttering about how soft and tender baby flesh it! Oh god he's so so so scary! You're not going to leave me and go over there right?" 

Anti could tell this demon was lonely. He couldn't stand seeing a baby eaten... So no. He wouldn't leave him. "Nope."

"What's your name?" The demon asked cheekily.

"Anti." Anti chirped. This demon was really happy! "Yours?"

"I can't remember." The demon said in all honestly, "my target was this guy who sounded like 'die-pie' and I thought it was so funny."

Anti chuckled and smiled, the demon frowned and pointed behind Anti, "theres a reject."

Anti turned to see a big bulky guard hold a baby white shadow dragon by its neck, he whisled loudly and flung the baby in the sky. Anti gasped in terror as the massive demon burst from the outgrowth. Arms stretched as his claws sunk into the baby. What fasniated him the most was his purple wings.

The demon shivered, "that must means a few healthy babies are going to be running around! Oh joy! Okay switch to your favorite animal and then run around. If they find you, they find you and will try and attack you. Most of them don't have teeth so they can't hurt you."

Antis head was spinning, "you're just okay with this!?!"

The demon nodded, "yea! Its super cool! This was ideally the only highlight of my day. Hopefully I got you know to have fun with! So quick, switch!" He turned into a ice-blue dog.

Anti turned into a green cat. A trumpet went off and a few squeals followed.

 

Dark had saw him get taken to the tower and was anxious. Was he okay? He had gotten closer and had managed to hear something about Anti getting hunted. Poor Anti. Maybe he could help him? How should he know. He could ask the Stone Master, but should he? 


	10. Treated like a monster

Its strange how one little thing can change the entirely of how you act, think, and hope for. Running away from the little babies made him wish for another life. When the biggest one chomped on his leg he began to think harder on how to escape the little rats. The other demon acting like  _prey_ made him act more like a predator. He wasn't someone who would sit there and take it, even though that's what he was currently doing.

 little one was chomping against his arm and oh boy did he want to sink his teeth into the little guy and show him not to mess with him, but who knows how much more time would be tacked onto him. What scared him the most was when the teenagers came into hunt.

As soon as they came in the other demon, who he called himself Die-pie looked horrified and bolted. Anti didn't understand what was happing until he saw the teens had weapons. There was about four of them, all of them stood tall and mighty with a metal pipe and some sort of dart. Three guys, all with black hair, and a black suit. One had yellow eyes, one had blue eyes, and one had green eyes. The female had red eyes and wore a blue shirt with tights.

"There's a new one guys." Yellow eyes spoke wickedly

"What should we do when we see him?" Greens eyes heastintly, earning a sigh from Red Eyes.

"The same shit we've been doing for years." Red eyes said sarcastically and swung her pipe, hitting Green eyes in the hand he was holding the pipe with. Green eyes yanked his hand back and let out a soft hiss.

"We'll blame that-" she motioned to her hand with the pipe, "on him."

"I want to see the winged one. He's cool." Blue eyes spoke up.

"Fine. Take Tommy. You two will go have fun while me and Brandy spend some time together." Yellow eyes spoke

"Oh no, I don't wanna go with Micheal!" Green eyes whined.

"C'mon Tommy." Blue eyes, otherwise known as Micheal, rolled his eyes and started dragging Green eyes, Tommy, away.

Once out of sight Yellow eyes and Red eyes started looking for Anti, who was hidden on a rock. If they looked up they could have easily of saw him, but they didn't.

"Do you think this one has spirt left?" Red eyes asked while moving the bush around with her pole.

"Probably." Yellow eyes said and looked around the area, "ooh." Something peaked his interest.

"Whatcha Ooooooin about?" Red eyes asked and stepped closer, "are those...claw marks?"

"Yup." Yellow eyes said, "so that means either one of the other two wanted to try out a knew form, or the new guy likes cats."

Red eyes looked st the tracks until her eyes rolled upwards and she was met with Anti, who squeaked. She pointed, "there."

Yellow eyes looked up, "oh... Hi. C'mhere."

 Anti hopped up on a rock, they were about 100 yards from him.

"Didn't you hear him?" Red eyes asked sternly, "get your stupid ass over here."

Yellow eyes squinted his eyes, "he only has one eye."

Anti sat down, using about half of his energy he shot a beam out of his eye twords the two, striking Red eyes in the chest. She screamed out in pain and dramatically collapsed.

Anti realized he made an error when Yellow eyes spring at him with a speed anti didn't even know was possible. He hissed out at him and the cat like reflects and flung himself into the brush before taking off.

Anti ran like lighting. Darting up and down, waving around logs and branches and all sorts of brush before he ran into a massive wave of purple.

A massive head was reveled when the thick wave of purple was lifted, his wing curled up behind him as the face stared at Anti.

He had a narrow muzzle that was just drenched in old and new blood droplets. Scars littered his almost flat face as he watched Anti with shifty purple eyes. The smell of decay and rot lingered off of him like a diseased dog. 

His hands were streaked in thick blood that painted his light skin a dark crimson red. The demon had picked Anti up to examine him then Yellow eyes popped out of the bush he demanded Anti.

Currently the massive demon was lumbering through the thick undergrowth. Yellow eyes was most likely unconscious as Anti could hear Micheal and Tommy fretting over him. Anti dared not to look back, because they didn't matter. What mattered right now was how cruel this demon was.  
With no Mercy he had tried to deliver the fatal killing blow. Much like a preator does with prey.  
He had set Anti down, and anti wanted to run but he was to interested in seeing the power the demon had.  
He had lurched forward and sunk his massive fangs into Yellow eyes arm. Yanking backwards, Anti was almost positive if Yellow eyes have begged for Mercy, the demon would have tore his arm off.  
Then the demon smacked his wing against Yellow eyes, knocking him out the same way Dark had done to imoblize Anti. He was almost exactly like Dark.  
Powerful, broad, smart, and insane. Wide shoulders and a bulky figure... He reminded Anti of a older Dark.  
With effortless strength he knocked Yellow eyes to the side and dropped down to his hands and feet when he was just above his neck, then slowly, as if to tease Yellow eyes he bared his teeth, which was nothing but sharp and dangerously jagged fangs.  
Tommy had cried out the word, "Lighting!"  
Anti realized this demon was severely feared because they were hiding in the brush. Could you imagine? Royals hiding from an average black shadow? How fantastic!

They slowly approached the demon who had drawn back slightly. Watching them with so much instantly, but with a important lack of interest. Their hands raised as the two shakily approached. It was Green eyes who spoke up first.

"Y-your- sir... Please, Don't kill Lighting, I am sure he didn't know what he was doing. He is stupid- ignorent- arrogant. He wasn't challenging you. Please, forgive him or please... Don't kill him."  
Anti was so shocked the Royal spoke to the demon, the lower class, he hadn't noticed Purple wings back up and pad over to Anti, nuzzling him to go forward, away from the seen.  
Anti wasn't even reductant to start walking. He was still in cat form so he slowed down to follow the much bigger demon, who was still walking like a animal. He stopped walking like an animal once they were a decent distance away from them.  
Anti decided to speak up, "thank you for saving me."  
The demon looked at him before letting out a very low chuckle.  
Anti found it slightly unpleasant, shifting out of the cat form he shifted into human form. Adjusting the stupid shock collar around his neck. God he hated Jack for doing that to him.  
"So. What are ye in fer?" Anti asked softly.  
"Went crazy." Was his simple response. He moved over to Anti and gently grabbed the collar of his shirt. Anti looked at him confused before the demon ripped the shirt off, practically choking him in the process.  
"Your wings, what happened to them?" The demon ran a hand over Antis scars and stitches he had put in his back.  
"They got ripped off." Anti said quitely, "I raised a reject, and the Stone Master thought it would be nice to tell Dark that I messed up his eyes, but I didn't! He turned on me and earlier he ripped out my eye."  
The demon frowned, "that's sad. What color were his eyes?"  
"Pinkish red. Very cute, very very cute."  
The demon sighed, "my mate had pink eyes  
"When did you loose her?" Anti asked  
"Years ago. Too many to count and being locked in here doesn't help."  
Anti nodded quitely, "can I ask you some questions?"  
The demon took a massive leap and landed on a big ol rock that Anti didn't even realize it was there!  
"Go ahead." The demon said as he crossed his legs, his wings flipping behind him to make the rock look purple.  
"What's your name?" Anti sat down, looking up at him.  
"I can't remember. I've went insane with the medicine they give me."  
"What?" Anti asked confused, "what else do you eat?"  
"The fake meat and newborns they stuffed with pills." The demon growled, "they treat like a monster."  
"Fake meat?" Anti asked.  
"They make them look like food. The babies. It's just deer meat. God it's disuting, but it makes them have good publicity." He changed his voice to make it sound like a director, or a speaker; "check out the demon who eats babies. He's more freak then magic!"

Anti cracked his neck, "so you don't have a name, and they fed you babies which are actually deer meat?"

"Basically. Only sometimes it is real babies. Ever since the Stone master told people that the law: rejects will be covered in tar of black slime and abandoned, if they survived they could come back; stopped being a thing they dump them in here. The poor baby lingers until I kill it or it dies."

Anti looked confused, "when did the law stop?"

The demon shook his head, "can't remember."

There was a loud whistle and Anti looked towards it. A demon in a blacked armor suit with gold swirls littering the chestplate was holding a white bag. The demon had blue wings but gold eyes. Light brown hair and a slightly pimply face. Anti looked at him as he pulled out a rather large white chunk of meat and a slightly smaller chunk. He flung both prices towards them.

Purple wings leaped down and picked up the larger peice before sitting down and starting to devour it.

The worker examined the big demon for a moment before looking at Anti, then the other smaller chunk. 

The worker motioned it towards Anti.

Anti looked at it heastintly, "did you load it with pills?"

 As soon as Anti spoke he felt a large wave of energy surge though him. At first it was tingly before the raw energy speed through his skin and touched the shock collar, instantly shocking him.

Anti jerked backward, "yow!"

"Yea. You don't talk to them." Purple wings spoke cheeikly, amusement laced in his voice, "did you feel the electricity too? Did it hit your brain?"

Anti rubbed his head, "no, it hit this stupid collar." He grumbled.

"You're lucky then. It hurts when hit your brain that makes you sometimes- sometimes it makes you unconscious." He corrected himself. 

"Why do you think it didn't hit my brain?" Anti asked and picked up the small chunk of meat. It was the size of both of his hands and was dripping cold blood.

"Maybe because you do have the collar." The demon said and finished his food. Not bothering to wipe the thick blood offa him, "you gonna eat that?"

Anti tossed it to him, he caught it in mid air and started chewing on it.

"Weird." He commented, "this one's a lot more tender."

"Is that good?" Anti asked while raising an eyebrow."

The demon set the chunk down in the dirt, well.... Anti wouldn't say dirt, more like puddle of blood, and dug his fingers into it, ripping it open to pull out a small handful of light blue pills.

"This must be why." The demon set them down, "they want you to eat it really fast, which is why they made it tender." The demon started to eat the meat, "it's fairly good."

Anti chuckled and stood up, "imma go find the other demon, Diepie- or whatever his name was." Anti paused, "wanna come with me- Bone?"

"Is that my name?" Purple wings asked and stood up.

Anti nodded, "I'm going to call you Bone."

Bone couldn't help but smile.


	11. 11

Dark feel guilty. Anti had indeed raised him, but being a prisoner was terrible. Dark had been confused, how had Anti manged to learn that fighting move? Dark was almost sure it's was in Old Tounge.Old Tounge was the ancient demon language that the oldest demons used. No one quite knew it because it was such a hard language to learn!

Each phase had its on sentence format. If you were trying to say: "The boy likes bread;" there would be at least 5 words, while saying the same thing, but using the term "girl" instead of "boy" there was about 8 words. Verbs were backwards and synonyms were flipped upside down, literally.

It was even more difficult because no one spoke it and only certain people knew how to write it.

Like the Stone Master.

But how had Anti manged to learn one of the combo moves? There was no possible way he could have learned the language. It took years to master and Anti had never been away from him for more then a few hours. The only real separateion was 8 months. Yet Anti had somehow learned the language, and even learned a move, what else did he know?

Dark stared at the screens and the people gathered around the dome to check out the new demon. _How pitiful_. Dark thought,  _watching them like they are meer exhibits._  
Each screen showed their perspective from their ear tag. Only two of the three screens worked because apparently the cag-mag, which ment crazy in Old Tounge, had ripped his tag off. No one has seen him in years because the other demon in the cage doesn't like him.

Right below each screen was stats. Age, sex, their past, what they feel, everything possible. The mad one had everything but current emotions and a view, the smaller chicken ones heart rate rose. How crazy that apperantly he had murdered a pregnant Royal, and killed quite a few babies because of a disability. He had indeed gained a target, Felix, that same asshole he met the other day. Ironic, isn't it?

He was so scared right now and Dark didn't understand why. He was just so happy! How'd he get so scared so fast?  
There was nervous muttering from the crowd and Dark stopped daydreaming and looked at the crowd of Royals.  
"What just happened?" Dark asked a woman in a pure white fluffy dress with no hair.  
"The new one shot something out of his eye! He hit my daughter!" She cried out in anger, rushing off of the prepestive area.  
Dark rolled his eyes at how dramatic she was. Anti couldn't kill, he was too weak. He watched the screen as Anti rushed away from the main entrance.

There was a wave of purple, that blocked the cameras vision temporary, before a hideous flat face streaked in mud, blood, and plants appeared. He glanced at the camera before looking back at Anti, who's heart monitor was going crazy, but that was most likely from the run. His emotion read panicked.  
"Give him to me now!" A angry, vengeful voice roared, making the demonic cat turn quickly and hide behind the much scarier, and bigger, demon. Dark grew angry at this.

The cameras prespective showed the demon turn slowly towards a Royal. The Royal was yellow, yellow eyes, blond hair, yellow jacket, and black pants. Pathetic. (Tiny notice, there's a reason for the color change! It was done purposely.)  
The demon let out a low challenging growl before he lashed out at the Royal, swinging a fist, which made the Royal move to the side, right into the jaws of the insane monster. The male had dropped down and took the Royal with him, tugging and swinging his arm like he was a dog who had caught a squirrel.

"Stop! Please! Yellow cried and tried shoving the demon off, who, once he punched in the precious nose, he let go.  
Before Yellow could get up the demon disoriented the poor boy by smacking him as hard as he possibly could with his cuvry purple wing.

Yellow eyes easily went down, groaning in pain before rolling on his side.  
Dark watched in anticipation as the bigger demon dropped down when he was at his neck, slowly going down and opening his mouth, thick white foam so leaked into Yellows shirt, then there was a cry. Another male came out of the bushes shaking. Dark didn't quite care for what he had to say because he was too lost in thought. Would this demon hurt Anti? What would he do? Why wasn't running away? How could he get him out there? The crazyed demon nuzzled Anti to move, which made Darks blood boil. Only he should be able to do that!

Days had passed, and the three demons in the dome where communicating. Dark found it halirious how the chicken demon was so scared of the bigger one, who mocked people a lot more.  
The chicken one would drop down to a submissive pose almost everytime the bigger demon looked at him. The big one would grin on pure pleasure. The big one had also attacked another worker, and convinced the two, to eat a few rejected babies. It was horrible, even for Dark.

Dark had also told Mark the situation and gave Jack a brief description of what had happened. Mark came up with the idea to start a fire, so Dark decided that was such a good idea he was bound to do it so around dusk, when the sky looked like fire he started the fire.

Yesterday he had spent the whole day skopeing the dome for cracks and weak spots. His perseverance paid off. Starting the fire was easy with magic. Dark blew on the tiny spark, he nurtured it into a handful of flames, which he slipped it the crack. Within seconds the glass let out a eerie crack and started splitting into different directions. A decent sized hole formed and Dark slid through unharmed.

Tracking was aways his weak skill. He didn't understand tracks too well, determining who was walking was hard too. Little marks tripped him out, it was just hard. So instead he just called out his name.

Anti was sitting with his two new friends. They were so nice! They all shared and cave, and with full bellies all the time there wasn't a problem. Anti would admit he really didn't mind it here, and with Bone around none of the people dared to get close to do daily tasks Diepie said the second day he was here. The best part was they didn't get in trouble! Hurting the much bigger royals was simply, "self-defense."

"What was that, Anti?" Bone asked and lifted his head from the makeshift pillow he had.

Anti shook his head, "thinken' out loud."

Bone laid his head back down on the side feathery pillow Diepie made. The little ones molted and Diepie would collect the feathers, making pillows and even a bed! Anti thought this was so cool, because he couldn't see himself being creative enough for basic luxury items.

Diepie, even though he was a chicken, avoided challenge, and doesn't question anything, he was strong. Bone had decided to pick at him one day, Anti knew from the teasingly playfulness that showed of through his eyes. Diepie had stood his ground this time, because he was in the cave. He stood up straight, tensed up, and shot a powerful magical aroura that burst thorough his hands. It was so powerful that it made Anti stumble. Never in his life would he imagine such a weak looking demon being powerful.

After a few days he learned what Bone did. He was a normal demon who fell in love with a royal. This wouldn't have been such a bad thing, if it wasn't for the fact that she was 100% Royal. Bone was arrested for a crime that he didn't even know existed, in turn he murdered 70 demons in cold blood. People usually wouldn't have cared, demons die, it's normal, but they feared his power.

So they tried to force him to take medicine, when he didn't they starved him until he was too weak to walk and chucked him in the dome, after doing what they did to Anti. Being desperate for food, and hating the little babies biting him, he ate what they have him, overall making him less powerful and more relaxed. Then one day he had saw something peculiar. It was a baby girl, and she was walking lopsided, dizzy, and when he clapped behind the child, it didn't make a noise, didn't even look at him. It was deaf. How had the doctors not pointed it out? She should have had a peaceful death, not have to wonder around in a world where she'll never learn to fight, nor get a target. Bone felt pity for the baby and approached her when she stopped. Gently, and quickly, he sunk his teeth into the soft spot in her head, killing her instantly. Diepie was there with a few babies chasing him, they were instinctly terrified and Bone was sure the stupid workers saw the heart rate skyrocket.

He was quickly apprehended and when they examined the body, they had learned she had the milky eye disease, it wasn't a late stage, but it had effected her. They used the publicity of the: "demon who eats babies," to draw more attention.  
Bone hadn't know the next thing to happen was because of Dark and Anti. The Stone Master had told the doctors all rejects be implanted and stained with medicine, and placed in the dome. They told Bone if he didn't eat the medicine soaked kids they would do all sorts of things Bone didn't want to think about.

He had tried to save quite a few. He'd being them to his cave, which he lined with the softest moss he could gather and try to nurse them to help, even washing off the medicine and forcing them to puke up the few pills they had fed the poor child, he'd give them meat, take care of them...

They never made it through the night.

After the twenty second time he succeed. Expecting to pick up the little body of the baby girl to feel her cold, she squealed when he lifted her up from the dry, warm spot.  
Hes not proud to say he dropped her out of shock, but he did. She wiggled on the warm mat and demanded to nurse, so that's what Bone had gotten the few months old. He went out and told the worker that his teeth were aching, that he wanted milk to try and help him get stronger teeth, they had obligated his request.

Bone was depressed when later that day they had come to his cave and killed the reject. He struggled for days to find out how they knew he had saved the babies life, until it hit him like a rock. It was the tag! He ripped it off in the little girls honor. She had fought for life, she had tried so hard to live. She rose against the challenge of medicine, and with her dead spirit, Bone had named her Wish. When he told the story of why his ear was tore to his two companions they both realized Bone was just as normal as them, the only difference was there threating power he had hidden in his bones.

When Diepie came back when the other two were relaxed in snoozing, he was panicked, the first thing that he had cried out was; "Fire!"  
Fire wasn't rare in the demon world, but when they were all trapped in a small enclosed heavily-lush place they could easily suffocate and just as easily burn to death. Bone was up first, soldering his way past Diepie he ordered the two to follow, promising a way out. Anti followed with no heastation, and Diepie was right behind him.

The fire blazed around the entrench to the dome. The fire started to race across the top of the trees, smoke rose like a black cloud. The sizzling and cracks were quickly accompoined by trees falling and leaves bursting into flames before exploding. Ashes hissed in Glory as the dome started to crack and tiny peices chipped off.

"Anti! Move it down there!" Bone ordered from the top of a large black boulder that continued upwards to a slope of jagged boulders. Diepie was climbing and struggling.

  
Anti shifted into a lynx. A powerful cat, who in this case, was as black as a shadow. Anti begun to leap like he was climbing for the stars.  
"Good idea Anti!" Diepie said and turned himself into a mountain goat.

  
A external energy surged through him to hunt Diepie, since he was a predator and the other demon was prey. It took almost all his strength not too as he scrambled up the rocks. The heat from the rapidly spreading fire surged around him since he was the lowest to the ground. Glancing up he saw Bone lifting a normal Diepie onto the highest ledge point, Bone cheered him on, "Anti! You got this! Climb higher!"

"C'mon buddy!" Diepie cheered anxiously, moving closer to Bone.

A hideous sounding crack stopped Anti mid-jump to look back. The dome was shattering from the fire, liquid glass that was melted dropped as shards flew down. Diepie screeched as a decent sized piece struck him in his left hand, warm gooey blood quickly leaked out. Bone fell hard, a loud thump as a shard impaled him in his lower back, he let out a loud groan as more tinyier shards struck his wings, pinning them to the ground.

It seemed like hours as shards continued to fly down, striking his two friends until they were both bleeding lumps on the ground and fire, while, it was creeping up behind him.

Anti had been unscaved, nothing had touched him, but he didn't feel lucky. He started scrambling desperately up to the top of the evil mountain and once he got there he shifted normal. He took a single look back to see a massive wave of fire and ashy looking smoke that was escaping into the demonic world. Anti couldn't help but cough as he got down to his friends side.

Bone had been severely implanted with shards. Liquid glass bubbled all over his shirt and back, while shards stuck out of his legs and arms. His wings and head had got the worse of the blow, both were absolutely shredded. Anti knew he was dead, there was no other way he could survive with a shredded, cracked open cranium. Anti stopped looking at the demon who was on his stomach...

Diepie was letting out low moans and groans. Lying their pathetically as shards stuck out of his hands and arms. Examining more closer he could see a thick shard sticking out of his neck, and lower spine.

"Buddy-" Anti spoke almost frantically, "Ima help!" He started to take off his shirt and gently touched the shard in his neck, "it'll be okay- I promised-" he soothed and yanked it out, replacing the now empty hole with his shirt. "Hold it here, okay?"

A great weight smacked into Antis right side, making his body go left. Anti grunted and looked OVER his shoulder to see Dark.

"Anti! Are you ready to get out of here?"

Anti shoved him off easily and crawled back over to Diepie, who was taking very deep, shallow breaths. Anti started pulling out small shards, which made Diepie bled out a tad bit more.

"Anti." Dark said coldly, "he's going to die." He looked over at Bone, "like him."

"He's my friend." Anti mumbled back ominously, "I'll die here with him."

Dark rolled his eyes, "don't be ridiculous." He grabbed Antis arm and pulled him up, "he's as good as dead."

"Dead?!" Anti hissed, turning really quick and bit Dark in his arm. Razor sharp teeth slashed across Darks thick skin, the rush of warm blood leaked in his mouth until Dark let go, "fuck off ye pesent!" Anti hissed, blood leaking from his fangs.

Dark held his arm and glared at Anti, "you're making a mistake."

"Goodbye!" Anti hissed and dropped back down on his knees to work on Diepie, who had leaned up and was taking much more even breaths.

Dark cocked his shoulder, raising his arm and sending a wave of energy towards Anti. Luckily, Anti had sensed it before it hit him, switching to a shadowy cat he glared at Dark as his fur stiffened. Dark let his body shift into his shadow form, his long black wings with pink tips. He flapped his wings slightly and was above him, then went for the hawk dive towards him.

Instead of shrinking back, which well, he did for a moment, he lunched himself forward, Dark, who wasn't expecting it, fell lopsided at the small shadow cat sinking his claws into his chest.

Dark hissed and tried to fling him off while flapping up a tiny bit, "get off!" Dark ordered and smacked him with his wing.  
Anti groaned a tad bit and fell off, only to latch onto his tail/legs roughly.

Dark growled at him, "what did I do?"

Anti was immediately upset, "what do ye mean, 'what did I do?' ye did everyting!"

Dark rolled his eyes, "I didn't do shit."

Anti got off of him, "ye threw me to the side like trash! Not only did ye did 'at, you ripped out my eye, threatened to rip out my other, cut off my wings, and left me alone for 8 months with no food!"

"Not to interrupt your lovers coral, but I'm dying-" Diepie gasped in-between words.

Dark growled and whiped his wing at Anti, striking him so hard it cut his cheek. Anti turned and glared at Dark, his eye sparked up in light before he shot a beam towards him.

Dark wasn't able to make it out of the way as the beam stuck him in the wing, making him screech and hold the small hole in his wing

Anti took the opportunity to shift into a lion, pouncing on the now smaller demon, "ye ruined me life!"

"Your life?" Dark spat, "you ruined mine!"  
Anti leaned down to his face, his claws sinking into the rough flesh, "I should have killed ye when you were a baby." His grip tightened, "you were pathetic. You were nothing. You are nothing to me."  
Dark felt his heart tighten for a moment, like, that really hurt his emotions.  
To get Anti off of him he spit in his face.  
Anti didn't expect such a cheap move from Dark. He growled as the spit dripped from his nose and back onto Darks face. Dark started shifting when Antis eye flickered and his stare grew cold, he spoke quickly and sincerely,  
"I'm sorry!" Dark blurted out.  
Antis nub ears flickered and his eye stopped flickering, "sorry for what?" He challenged.

Dark heastintly spoke, "for taking out your eye... For ripping off your wings... For everything I did wrong."

Anti scoffed, "yer not sorry."

Dark couldn't help but frown, "yes, yes I am."

Anti got off of him and went back over to the injured male, "we need to get him out of here."

Dark sighed, "why?"

Anti shot him a cold look, "he's my friend."

Dark rolled his eyes and went to Diepie, hoisting him up on his shoulder, "okay-"

Diepie hit Dark upside the head, "don't be mean to my bro."

Dark looked annoyed, but didn't say anything as he grabbed ahold of Anti with his other arm, "you two ready?"

Anti adjusted himself to be more comfortable, flashing Diepie a concerned look before nodding.  
Dark cracked his neck, having no clue what the end result would be, he leaped off the top of the mountain and dove down towards the ground.


	12. Home

Panic was laced through the minds of the three. Diepie and Anti were the most worried for so many reasons. If they don't flip worlds then they'll still be in the demon world, and their heads would be broken, cracked, or fractured. Not to mention the royals would be looking for the two criminals, and everything was just- shit.

Darks wing-tips curved in slightly, making himself go faster until a large spark of red magic burst from the power of the swirl down. Dark, Anti, and Diepie landed on Jacks carpet, in his living room. The first thing that was automatically heard was Diepies gasp as the live was getting sucked out of him. Being new to the mortal plane he hadn't experniced the sharp and much more lighter air, and within the dome it was defiantly a lot denser. 

Anti was over to him in a heartbeat, pressing the cloth on his neck lightly while instructing him to breath, "in and out! In and out!" He ordered.

"Felix gotta demon too?" Jack asked curiously as he walked downstairs.

Dark huffed at Jack, "give me your phone."

Jack held it out, but pulled back before he had the chance too, "say please."

" **did you mean break your fucking legs?"** Dark asked agitated.

Jack handed him the phone after logging him in. Dark swiped through contacts before calling Mark. As soon as he picked up Dark wisked through the phone, making the phone drop and crack. Jack groaned at his broken screen before calling Felix to come over. The Sweden man was over in less then five minutes.

"Hey dude." Jack greeted him before bringing him inside, "you got a demon."

 Felix stopped and raised an eyebrow, he went to speak, but Anti rushed in and grabbed his arm. Dragging the blonde in and sat him next to Diepie, who looked completely lifeless and a massive red puddle had formed around his body. Felix looked petrified and just blankly stared at the dying demon.

"Don't just look at him!" Anti snapped, "touch his chest- let him become you." Anti said and grabbed Felix's arm.

"Whoa!" Felix jerked his arm back, "what if I don't want a demon?"

Anti didn't look happy with that awnser, "we'll I'll go home with you and make every day a living hell."

Felix debated before lightly pressing his hand to Diepies chest. "Alright bro, do what ya gotta do."

Diepie was already forming the rest of the his energy to surge through Felix, it wouldn't be pleasant, it would be very painful, and if he knew that fact, Diepie was scared that he would back out of it. It took at least a minute for the demon to connect to his brain, but when he did he was instantly healed, and Felix got the pain.

Felix let out a almost blood-curtling scream as he held onto his chest. Tears immediately start leaking out of his eyes, as diepie surged through his brain. AntI didn't do anything but rub his back, Jack on the other hand was trying to comfort his friend. "It'll be over soon." He soothed before speaking in Gaelic.

Neither of the two demons had a really painful encounter when first meeting their target, Felix on the other hand was having a terrible experience because Diepie was dying. Not only was Felix's body trying to reject the Demon, it was also trying to send white blood cells to help him. The body had already accepted that Diepie wasn't going to leave, and the fact he was so damaged, the body knew if they didn't keep him alive the "host," would die too.

Felix's body simply stopped. The pain was starting to become unbearable, just as it seemed to be reaching a new level of pain, it stopped. Felix couldn't help cough and hold his head, "damn that hurt..." His voice sounded weak and damaged.

Anti grab Felix by his collar, "don't ye be hurtin' Diepie. He's sweet, a lil' animalistic, but he's so caring." Anti spoke roughly.

Felix just nodded, unwilling to get on Antis bad side, in case he came after him. Felix spoke almost hesitantly, "can I meet him?"

Anti shook his head, "he may still be prett' weak, it wouldn't be too good ta meet him right now."

Felix rubbed his forehead, "okay."

Jack smiled softly, "tell me if tere's anyting ye wanna know about yer demon."

Anti looked at Jack skeptically, "ye don't even know me well."

"Well enough," Jack replied cockily.

"Are we going to do anything, or did you just invite me over here so I can get a demon." Felix asked, slightly agitated.

"Ye can stay and hang I don't mind, but we most likely won't be playin' games, maybe we can vlog." Jack smiled at the swedish man.

Felix shook his head, "sorry bro but I'll pass for now," he paused, "can we hang out tomorrow?"

Jack not his head excitedly, "yes. Yes we can."

"No, ye can't." Anti butted into the conversation, "he's going to be spendin' ta whole day with me tomorrow."

Jack went to speak, but Anti simply covered his mouth, "I was gone for days, and ye don't even want to spend one with me?"

Jack shook his head, but Anti keep his hands firmly on the humans mouth, "sorry, but no."

"Mmyemms!" Was Jack's muffled response, neither noticed Felix leaving.

"C'mon." Anti whispered sadly, "am I tat annoyin' ta be 'round?"

Jack's eyes softened, "no. Yer just a demon, and I gotta keep ye stuffed in tis lil' house. I know it's not fun."

Anti scoffed, "it's better ten my house in ta demon world."

"Ta demon world" jack asked and sat on the couch, "can ye tell me about it? Tell me about everytin'?"

"Like what?" Anti asked while switching into a cat, Jack wrinkled his nose.

"I'm allergic ta cats."

Anti smirked, "ten' ima be a cat."

Jack looked slightly upset, but sighed, "everytin! Tell me about yer life."

Anti scratched his neck, "well let's see," Anti thought for a moment, while stretching out his arms, giving his paw a lick before swiping it over his own ear, "when I was lil' I found Dark in a cave-"

Jack interrupted him, "wait it wasn't ta ot'er way 'round?"

Anti shook his cat head, then swiped his other paw over his ear after he licked it, "not at all."

Jack nodded softly, and continue to listen.

"It was 'round mid-afternoon, I believe, he was covered in tar 'cause tey wante' ta kill 'em, so I took care of 'em," Anti turned and licked his back, shaking his pelt for a moment, "I spent years trainin' in ta Demon World."

"Can ye tell me a lil bit more 'bout ta Demon World? Like.... What is it like?" Jack pipped in while crossing his legs and scratching his right arm.

"Well ta Demon World is a lil bit complex," Anti paused, turning to face Jack, "it looks like a massive forest of color. All sorts of plants ye've never seen exist, toweren' mountains, dangerous vallies, and 'tousands of animals ye've never seen exist." Anti frowned a bit, "sadly most of tese animals and creatures and plants ye can't really see it unless yer a royal!"

"What's a royal?" Jack asked.

"A royal is someone who was born to Damien T'orn, Satans son, or is a direct descendant of ano'er Royal. Royals get all of ta special treatment and all ta special targets, it really, really sucks for lower-level demons."

"Are you a royal?" Jack asked curiously.

Anti shook his head, "no, no I'm not, but Dark is."

Jack frowned, "why was he rejected?"

Anti Shrugged, "they said it was sometin' wit' his eye, but I tink in reality it had sometin' to do wit' ta fact tat his dad was normal and not a royal."

Jack cocked his head, "ye knew his dad?"

Anti turned and licked his tail, "I tink his dad was the o'her demon in ta dome, unless tey just looked striken'ly similar."

"What is t Dome?"

"Well when I was little I never knew 'bout ta Dome, and when I learned tat apparently ta Stone master had said sometin' 'bout puttin' criminals in ta dome, I was confused when I was put it in. I was ta Stone Masters main pupil, and i'd never heard any info about it." He licked his paw again, "I don't know what caused the Dome, or how long tat ting was ter, I just know it had sometin' to do a reject rising to power." Anti rambled.

Jack look like he was thinking, "do ye tink it was because of ye and Dark, tat it got made?"

Anti shook his head thinking it was a illogical, "dont be silly."

Jack shrugged, "so what more could ye tell me 'bout ta Royals?"

"Tey're arseholes." Anti scoffed.

Jack chuckled, "besides tat."

"Tey are snobby.... Tey get all ta best stuff, tey don't have ta work, tey don't have ta do anytin', tey're big..." Anti trailed off, looking back at Jack.

Jack nodded understandingly, "what about normal level demons?"

"Well normal level demons have ta fight for everytin', tey live like tere's nothing- tey simply try and survive," Anti slumped down, "as soon as tey get teir target, which is what ye are basically, tey leave ta Demon World and tey usually don't come back." Anti angrily clawed the ground, "I should've just left! I would have me wings and me o'her eye!"

Jack got down on the floor, "but ye made yer friend happy didn't ye? Ye gave him chances he couldn't have accomplished on his own. _Ye_ did tat, not him, ye."

Anti eyed Jack suspiciously trying to detect a lie, or any sarcasm, but was unable to find any. Anti let the word sinking as he realized he was the person who got to be here Dark to be here now, Dark wouldn't be alive without him. Anti felt sad.

"I wish he realize tat." Anti key how cat body slump, "I really wish I could fly again, and I really wish I had me eye..."

Jack felt bad, this guy was supposed to be his copy, right? Why was the opposite of him- or in this case the anti of him- so sad and depressed? It was almost pitiful. Jack perked up happily when he got an idea, "ye wanna try sometin' tat I tink will make ye better?"

Anti looked at him, his tail flicking, "what?"

Jack smiling and stood up, "cake, ice cream, and coffee."

"Yer not tryin' ta poison me, right?" Anti asked.

"Tese are my favorite foods and drink!" Jack stated dramatically, "yer goin' love 'em!"

"I'm up for it." Anti said softly, shifting into a normal demon.

 

It took a half hour for the to make a cake, for Jack to get ice cream, and for Jack to make coffee, but in all honesty the two have fun. The cake idea was so good, because they both got covered in powder! The two also made a ton of dick jokes, but that only added on to their stupidness. When the cake was done it was plastered in icing, and with too many decorations. Anti had added so much sugar, powder, and water, that it wasn't really a cake anymore, but the two enjoyed the pre-made ice cream.

The two had fun, but it was the opposite for Dark and Mark.

Dark and Mark had been in a very heated conversation for at least an hour. Mark was complaining because Dark had broken his computer and phone. While Dark tried so hard to just say no and get him off his back, Mark wasn't giving up. The conversation ended with Dark swing at Mark, accidentally breaking his glasses in the process. This only made the man more angry. The two ended up going separate ways and didn't talk to each other for the rest of the night.

Felix was just starting to met Diepie. The very hesitant demon had come out when he was in the bathroom, making him accidentally shit his pants. Diepie had found it very funny, and ran away screaming and slightly squealing when Felix started chasing him. The angry Sweden get far before having to just take a shower. This gave Diepie a ton of time to explore and find the best hiding places. Needless to say Felix had already found him annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, the book is coming to a end. My limit will be 15 chapters because I have ideas I am dying to try next! Once we get to the 15th chapter I'll ask at the end which one I should do first, but I would like to know which way you want this story to go.
> 
> 1st way- Jack moves into a house by Mark, (Felix could always join and make the house a three way so they can all chill) then happy ending when everyone gets together and bleh.  
> 2nd way- Jack's mean to Anti and he almost dies, Darks like; "noooo" and then sqaves him, forgiveness  
> 3rd way- Antis second personality comes into play and makes things way more interesting~  
> 4th way- Dark kills Anti, forcing Jack to move in with them, Dark litterly keeps him as a prisoner, like, some hardcore shit.  
> 5th way- suggestions. I would love to hear an idea from you!


	13. Cake

Jack was just getting himself and Anti cleaned up in the bathroom. Jack kept looking at the time, "ye wanna record a video with me?

Anti perked up, "really? How?"

Jack pondered, "well, Halloween is soon, so how about I carve a pumpki' or somet'ing, t'en ye come in and pretend to slit me throat?"

Anti nodded egarly, "can I talk ta da audience?"

Jack nodded, "sure. Tell 'em about how t'ey could of stopped ye, and about how t'ey encouraged ye, or how yer coming to get 'em."

Anti shifted into a demon, egar to do something fun, "will do."

  
"Okay, so I'll slide the knife over me throat, you put ta fake blood on me throat, t'en I'll pretend ta be dead. I'll move and ye take over with t'e knife."

"Won't t'ey see me puttin' everyt'ing on ye?" Anti asked kinda worried, "it won't be real."

"Video editing." Jack said simply, "it'll look cool, trust me."

Anti nodded and started practicing outside the room as Jack started recording. Occasionally Anti would pop his head in to just appear. In the end everything played or well, and Jack made an awesome Halloween episode. The tough part was the fake blood, because Jack didn't want to puke when he touched his senstive throat.

"Hey Anti?" Jack asked as he wiped away the blood, "what would ye say if me, Mark, and Felix moved in together?"

"I don't know," Anti said softly, "murder Dark?"

Jack snickered, "paint his wings."

"When do we move?" Anti asked aloof.

"1 month is how long it'll take all me stuff to get from Ireland to Marks house. I gotta mail half of it and the important stuff is comin' with me on ta plane."

Anti nodded absentmindedly as Jack started editing the viedo. Anti shifted into cat form and laid on the ground, snuggling into himself Before drifting off to sleep...

Only to be haunted by a nightmare. Bone was sitting next to him, breathing mightily as the wind blew the through his hair and his wings quivered slightly, expanding. Anti was below him, as he looked around he noticed they were in the mortal plain. Anti felt a surge of relief when he noticed it wasn't the demon world. Smiling he stood up from his sitting position against the rock the braced them, only for the wing to pick up.

Anti couldn't physically move as Bone lifted himself from his sitting position, the wind started blowing faster. Panic filled the young demons mind as Bones body basically snapped in half, his head slamming against the rock and cracking it open, much like it happened when the glass dome split and killed him, and almost Diepie.

Anti didn't realize he had been switched into a cat as he braced himself against the rock. A loud cry and Darks massive demonic shadow lumbered over him. His wings slowed, and the wind stopped, did he cause this? DArk grew bigger and bigger....

"ANTI!"

Anti awoke groggily, what? What happened? Deciding to just lay back down, that's what he did, until his eyes met contact with a- SNAKE!

It was the cat in him that sent him leaping up and slamming against the wall, only to bounce towards the ceiling, then floor, then wall, accidentally cutting Jack's face, the ceiling, and finally the floor.

"Me fuckin' neck!" Anti hissed, "ta fuck ye puttin' a snake by me for?"

Holding his cheek, Jack snarikly replied, "it's a cucumber."

"Ye do know tis means war, right?"

"I am very much aware," Jack grinned, "and I will win."

Anti rolled his eyes, "liar."

  
For the next week Anti and Jack proceed in a rough and firce prank competition. Anti changed almost every label Jack had with another label, he switched everything around, agressively scared him for the first day or so, and randomly tracked him a few times. The last thing wasn't really a prank, anyway Jack had scared Anti a few times, super glued Animal crackers to his legs when he slept, drawn all over his face, and replaced the cream in the oroes with toothpaste!

They were aggressive, and determined to win! Anti decided to call Diepie over for help for a massive prank...

"So how do we cook a cake?"

Anti scratched his head, "I t'ought ye knew."

Diepie shook his head, "I don't know how to cook."

Anti groaned, "fuck. Ok, oi'll call Darkie."

Diepie giggled, "Okie dokie. I'm going to get the soap!"

Anti snickered and got Jack's phone out. Typing the password the green haired demon texted Mark.

Jackaboy: Mark! I need a favor!!!!!  
Markimoo: what?  
Jackaboy: can u send Dark?  
Markimoo: Y?  
Jackaboy: no time to explain, send hiknover  
Jackaboy: him over*  
Markimoo: oookkkkaaaayyy.... I'll get him.

After a few minutes of silence, Dark popped up in Jack's living room. Anti grabbed his arm and rushed to the kitchen, "ye have to help us make a cake!"

Dark was confused, "where's Sean?"

Anti stopped when they were in the kitchen, "sleepin'."

Dark looked at Diepie who had soap, he was heavily confused, "Mark the me Jack needed some help?"

Anti shook his head, "I needed help.'

Dark sighed heavily, "fine. What do you need?"

"Make a powdery cake with soap and hot sauce!" Anti chirped

Dark wrinkled his nose, "that sounds disgusting."

Anti nodded, "I know."

"What's the cake for?" Dark asked while moving to the cabinets, pulling dishes out and certain for products.

"Jack. It's a prank!" Anti stated proudly.

"Yea!" Diepie joined in, feeling proud.

Dark chuckled a little, "okay Anti, get a big bowl and put three eggs, a cup of water, and a cup of flower in it."

Anti and Diepie did as told. Dark started mixing things together before starting up the stove. Diepie dropped the flower and white powder flew in every direction.

"Fucking idiots!" Dark snapped to the two demons who weren't listening.

Anti giggled along with Diepie as they threw flower at each other. Or was fun until Anti got it in his good eye and couldn't see anything. Anti blindly wiping made Dark feel bad for removing the other eye.

Dark felt jelous when Diepie led Anti to the living room and onto the couch, then carefully removed the flower out of his eye, "much better!"

Anti blinked a few times and squinted, "t'anks Diepie."

Diepie nodded happily, "stay here for a few while I get back to the cake, okay?"

Anti nodded and watched Diepie leave to the kitchen. When out of view Dark grabbed him by the shoulders, "look buddy, you're getting a bit too friendly with Anti."

Diepie looked at him confused, "yea, he's my freind." He gripped Darks arms.

Dark growled and tightened them, "he's mine. So stay away." He hostility growled.

Diepie narrowed his eyes, "what do you mean, he's yours?"

"I like him." Dark said absentmindedly, "you being here is killing my chances."

Diepie shook his head, "I don't like him."

"I know." Dark let go, working on the cake.


End file.
